All I ask of you
by funnygirl00
Summary: A small theatre, a beautiful girl. Two men; one holds her hand with matrimony prospects. The other; holds her heart with comprosing demands. Will the play wind up telling the story of their love as all three actors are caught up in a Masquerade of a play?
1. The Audition

**Ok, this story is all ready complete because I wrote it several years ago. I actually wrote half of it in three days because we were taking a trip in the car and I had nothing better to do but write! The problem was typing up all 60 pages! ****One minor note, I never really liked the name Christine, so I named my character Christy. But she is still representing Christine in here. And I got the idea from watching Gary and Beth Maur. I wished I could have seen those two opposite each other in Phantom of the opera. There's nothing better than watching a husband and wife opposite each other in my opinon****! I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

The Audition

Erik Wilson made sure his mask was secure one more time before entering the theater. He inhaled then exhaled, calming his somewhat jumpy nerves.

Today was the day he would find out if he was good enough to play the phantom; in Andrew Lloyd Webber's "phantom of the opera." today was the day he'd find out if all of his hard training had been worth it. If so, doors to the future would finally be opened.

He walked into the theater only to be immediately stopped by the security guard. "Hold it." He approached somewhat warily. "What's with the mask?" The guard demanded, his hand hovering near his pistol.

He groaned, he should have expected this. He tried to laugh it off, but his acting skills weren't in humor for this part. "It says auditions for phantom of the opera. Haven't you ever seen it?"

"No. but I'm sure as you know in times like this, you can't be too careful." He said impatiently. "Let me see your ID and remove the mask please."

"The phantom of the opera wears a mask." He explained feebly, trying to change the guard's mind.

"So what? I could get fired for not checking you." The guard was loosing his patience. "Remove the mask r I'll call in backup."

He stiffened as he handed the guard his ID upside down. "Are you sure you want me to do that?"

"Just do it." The guy barked. "I don't have forever."

Erik obeyed. The guy glanced at the ID. "What's with the mask anyway?" He mumbled. A look of shock and horror crossed the guy's face as he eyed Erik's terribly scared face on his id. He winced visibly. "Sorry sir. You may wear your mask."

Erik put his mask back in place. A feeling of hate swept over him as he snatched back his id. The mask he wore was more than just a mask to him, it was his life.

Being severely burned as a child his mother refused to pay for the surgery to make him whole again. Only once she died did he realize how deep in debt they really were. She couldn't have afforded the $20,000 surgery anyway. After selling the house, he couldn't believe how many more debts he had to pay off. He'd spent the last few years living in a trailer, living on peanut butter and milk. He'd almost paid off all the debts, and had saved part of his money to pay for the surgery.

Out of habit, he wore a half-mask around the house. If he was going out somewhere special, which was rare, he applied thick layers of makeup to blend the scars in. He had nowhere to go though and no one to take out anywhere. Women were afraid of him and he was wary of women.

He had grown used to it. Just as he had grown used to training as a singer for seventeen years. He now hoped he was good enough, his teacher was certain. His teacher saw beyond the scars on his face and saw the beauty underneath, deep in his soul. He took pity on him and taught him all that he could in his spare time. Erik did odd jobs around his teacher's house to help pay for his lessons. When he'd died in an accident,

If he got the part, the horridness of his face would be gone forever. He could live a normal life like any human. He couldn't even stand to look at himself in the mirror. He could show the world what it was like to sing with their soul. To play a part that was the life you lived. It would be a pleasure to walk down the street with his head held high and no malformed looks from anyone.

* * *

><p>Christy Butler fidgeted in her seat and flicked a long, brown curl out of her face. Having gotten the part of Christine, she was anxiously awaiting for the producers to select the man who would be the phantom.<p>

Her boyfriend, Gerald Roberts, had been selected to play the part of Raoul. She guessed the producers saw the chemistry there. Gerald had been the son of one of the biggest oil tycoons in Los Angeles. But he was instantly disinherited when he got involved in the theatre and her. She always felt guilty about estranging him from his family, but they were beginning to mend their broken relationship.

She told herself she had to feel something for the phantom. She wondered if it was even possible at first glance. Audrey Hepburn had been noted for saying; you have to be a little bit in love with your leading man. She wound up getting an Oscar for Roman holiday opposite Gregory peck so she must have been right. But then…what girl in her right mind wouldn't get all starry eyed over Gregory peck or Cary Grant for that mater? They were both handsome, and if they were alive today, Brad Pitt and Johnny Deep wouldn't have had a chance!

"Erik Wilson."

She turned to see a man in a simple white shirt and black slacks enter the room. He was tall with a muscular build that gave him an intimidating presence. The first thing she noticed about him was the mask. Props were not usually allowed for an audition. However, when no one else said anything she decided to remain silent.

Eric ignored her as he walked over to the producer. He handed the resume and quietly waited. She didn't really see his face, his mask was covering it.

The producer eyed his resume. "It says here you have had not experience on the stage before. Is that true?"

"Yes sir." He cleared his throat. "I've never acted before. This will be my first time."

The producer sighed. "Sorry. I'm not taking anyone as the phantom without references."

He appeared surprised, but he continued speaking. "I've been trained as a singer for seventeen years."

"I noticed, I'm very impressed with that. However, you cannot just come in here and audition for the lead for the first role you've played in your life." He leaned forward. "The phantom is a hard role to play. I need a man with a sensitive yet dark soul. He also has to have a powerful voice. In addition, he must also have an overwhelming stage presence; must be able to touch everyone in the audience. That takes years of experience."

"I've got all those qualities." He muttered. "In more ways than you know."

The producer sighed. "Look, I can hire you to be a background singer. But no dice as the phantom."

"No." He said firmly. "I know what I'm meant to play, beginner or not, I know I'm ready. Besides," he lowered his voice. "I couldn't play anyone else but the phantom."

Christine frowned as she took in Erik, his determined stance told her that he wasn't going to budge on this issue. Mr. Starr handed him back his resume. "Get out."

He bellowed. "You haven't even heard me sing yet!"

"Get out before I call security!"

"That won't be necessary." he said. "I'll throw myself out!"

Something about him told her he was the right one for the role. His quiet and mysterious manner, with the sudden burst of anger, was perfect for the phantom. There was something…dark and sinister about him. The mask, it held an unusual allure about him.

"Wait!" She got out of her seat. "Wait please."

He turned to look at her. Something electrical happened between them. Her face heated and the warmth traveled all throughout her body. He eyed her too, a look of confusion, admiration, yet a somewhat distant look in his cold brown eyes. He had black hair and a fine nose, she noted.

Ignoring the feeling, she stepped forward. "My name is Christy butler."

"You're playing Christine."

She laughed. "Is it that obvious?"

He nodded. "It's as plain as the nose on your face."

She crossed her arms and tried to put on a professional look though she felt like smiling. "You said you've trained for seventeen years. I find that most admirable. You must be extremely talented."

"So I've been told." He muttered.

She took a step closer and said. "I'd like to hear you."

"Christy." The producer objected. "I'm not hiring unknowns."

She turned towards him. "Who do you think I am? Sarah Brightman?"

"No. but you've worked before. You've got reference from many people. You've been on the stage before for several years. He doesn't even have one. I don't hire beginners!"

"Don't hold that against him. He might be the phantom you're looking for. It won't kill you just to listen. Please?" She put on her sweetest look. At the producer's silence, she turned back to him. "I presume you know, "point of no return?"

"I do." He nodded. "I know all the material desired for the role. I've learned every line and note years ago."

"I'm very impressed." She turned to the pianist. "Play please."

The pianist merely shrugged and began to play the piano. The violinist joined in. Erik began sing slowly and seductively in a powerful voice that made her shiver. A voice that reminded her of Ramin Karimloo. But, Ramin's voice never made her tremble like his did.

He began circling her slowly, walking in beat with the music. His dark eyes seemed to pin her to the stage. She felt her heart flutter within her chest. _Past the point of no return, no backward glances. Our games of make believe are an end. _

His dark eyes glared at her from behind the mask. She began to wonder if forcing him into this song was a good idea. Now everyone else was gathering around and watching them. Gerald was obviously disapproving his performance. She herself began to feel the tension in the room begin to build and smother them.

Suddenly, he lunged at her and pulled her so close that she was uneasy. He ran his hands through her hair and quickly kissed her neck while taking a breath between lyrics. She inhaled and willed herself to relax. It was just a show; he wasn't taking advantage of the situation. He stood behind her and sang in her ear. He was so close she could feel him taking a breath. One hand slid across her shoulder and down her waist. The other caressed her neck and throat.

_Past the point of no return, the final threshold _He spun her out and then yanked her so close they were almost nose-to-nose. His hands caressing her cheekbones. _What warm unspoken secrets will we learn beyond the point of no return?_

She stepped back, to be hindered by him. She was scared now, but she was determined to go on with the scene. She could barely remember the words. Her voice trembled, then grew steadier as the song progressed. _You have brought me to that moment when words run dry. To that moment when speech disappears into silence, silence. _

She noted Gerald again. Gerald was definitely angry and didn't like how Erik was putting too much into the role. But the rest of the people watching were definitely impressed. He let her go and move about the stage. All the while watching her like a hawk with a possessive look in his dark brown eyes. _I have come here hardly knowing the reason why. _

His gaze grew more intense. He began making slow and sharp motions to suggest hypnotism. She held his gaze and moved where his eyes directed. _Past the point of no return. No going back now our passion play has now at last begun. past all thought of right or wrong. One final question, how long should we two wait before we're one?_

He began to inch forward. The air began to crackle with electrical captured her in a tight embrace, tighter and closer than the last one. As the piano music crescendo so did his voice almost drowning her voice out. _Past the point of no return. The final threshold the bridges is crossed so stand and watch it burn. We've past the point of no return._

The pianist played the final note and they stood there looking into each other's eyes, both breathing heavily. His grip on her loosened.

Suddenly, a few claps were heard then more, soon the whole theater was applauding. He stepped back away from her and turned the producer. He eyed the man silently, waiting to find out if he got the job.

She knew he did, he was a natural. But part of her wished he wouldn't get the role. The feelings she felt weren't like anything she felt for Gerald. Gerald was like a comfortable old bathrobe. These seemed deeper and a little bit too sexual for her.

The producer smiled. "I'll be hanged. Erik Wilson is our phantom of the opera. Rehearsals start at ten tomorrow."

"Thank you Sir." He turned back to her and dipped his head. "Pleasure to meet you."

With that, he just turned and left without a second glance.

Gerald came up behind her. "I presume that you're going to request a background check on him." he said to the producer.

She frowned. "Is that necessary?"

The producer shook his head. "Do one yourself. I've no time to do stuff like that. He's a great singer. That's all I need. He's definitely bringing something new to the stage about the phantom that the audience has never seen before." he frowned at Christy. "Did you know the guy? Is that why you insisted on me hearing him sing?"

She shook her head. "I never saw…or heard anything like him before in my life," she whispered. "as impossible as it seems."

"Well," the producer stretched. "either way, with your boyfriend you've got chemistry. With this guy, you have enough electricity to zap this theater into the big times."

* * *

><p>EriK left the theater quickly and got into his car. He hastily slammed the door; he exhaled and leaned back in his seat. After a moment, he started the engine and carefully backed out of the parking lot. He concentrated on the road ahead and tried not to think of the beautiful young woman he held in his arms a moment ago.<p>

He'd never held a woman in his arms before. Visions of her violet eyes and her rich brown hair came flooding into his memory. He shook his head. He refused to give into those sensations that that had enveloped him. He was unworthy of any woman, nor would he'd allow any woman to get close enough to see the man beneath the scars. No woman would be able to see him under all that anyway.


	2. Guide and Guardian

Chapter Two

Guide and Guardian

"Odd fellow isn't he?" Gerald commented as he took a bite out of his macaroni salad.

"Who?" Christy's mother inquired as she walked in the room with the bread.

"This fellow who audition for the phantom." He turned to Christy. "What was his name again?"

"Erik." She said. "Erik Wilson."

"Well, you were paying attention." Gerald teased.

She laughed tightly. "Of course, he is my leading man. I should know his name."

She gave Gerald a look to drop the subject. All evening he'd been talking about Erik to her. The last thing she wanted was him saying what happened this evening to her mother. Her mother never liked her pursuing a career on the stage.

"On stage. But offstage," Gerald leaned forward and whispered. "you're mine."

She smiled and took a sip of her water. Gerald always liked to act as if he owned her. They weren't officially engaged yet because he hadn't asked her. But they had an understanding, yes, but he didn't need to be so possessive. It was as if he didn't trust her. At times, she didn't trust him, he was a very handsome man, but there was something that he lacked. But she had yet to find that out.

"What was so odd about him?" Her mother asked.

Gerald frowned. "Everything! His presence especially, a weird…feeling would creep over you when he entered the room. Like when someone is chanting the words from the omen theme in your ear in and you're in a dark room all alone."

"Oh Gerald." She snorted. "He's not that eerie."

"Don't tell me you didn't feel that when he put his hands all over you." Gerald said.

"No I didn't." She cleared her throat and dropped her gaze. "He was acting."

"He put his hands over you?" Her mother asked. "Where?"

"In front of the whole company." She said hoping her mother wouldn't press the issue.

"That's bad enough, but what I meant to ask was where did he touch you? Physically?"

"That," She flushed. "I really could not say."

"True." Gerald said. "He touched her every place you could think of! I was set to wallop him!"

"Is that true?" Her mother asked.

"No way that could be deemed inappropriate." She sighed and tried to defend Eric. "But the song we did together was very seductive in its way. He was staying in character, he was supposed to seduce me and he did! He's going to be a good phantom."

"Well," Her mother frowned, "you keep an eye on Christy. Don't let her out of your sight. I don't like the way that man sounds. Do they have a small part together in the play?"

"No." Christy said. "We're the two stars."

"Good grief!" Her mother said. "Then you shall have to quit! I won't have you spending time with him. He doesn't sound safe."

"Oh Mom." She stood and grabbed her plate. Her mother never approved of the theatre buisness. She said it was just a step away from Hollywood and she'd never forgiven Elvis Presley, James Dean and Marilyn Monroe for dying so young. "I won't quit, I love singing and this is my big chance. However, he's a better singer than I am. I could get someone else, but it may be his big chance. He's a marvelous singer and I think he deserves that chance." she reflected back on his voice and she shivered a little. "His voice sends chills clear down your spine."

"Don't I do that?" Gerald asked as he stood up and leaned over her shoulder.

She smiled sweetly. "I'm sorry, but no, you don't Gerald."

He slumped back against the wall, his eyes wide. "I'm hurt."

She giggled, stepped closer to Gerald and, wrinkled her nose. "You smell funny!"

He straightened sharply. "Hey, just for that I'm going to date your sister!"

She chuckled. "If I had a sister, you could help yourself."

He groaned. "Oh, everything doesn't come out funny, the way I want them to."

She chuckled. "You can't help it. You're not a comedian. You're not even Michael Crawford."

He glanced at his watch. "I better go. I'll pick you up an hour before rehearsals tomorrow."

"Ok. I'll be ready. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Gerald set his plate in the kitchen before making his way to the front door. He never kissed her once or even tried to hold her hand. Maybe he thought he was being a gentleman. But at times, she wished he wasn't such a…gentleman. She began to roll up her sleeves to wash the dishes.

True, Erik was a little odd, but she could tell that he was quiet and probably preferred to keep to himself. So, she'd simply avoid him and all would be well.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're ok?" Gerald asked for the second time today.<p>

"Yes, I'm fine." She said with a wobbly smile. "I'm just very nervous. It's the first day of rehearsals."

"Are you sure that's all?"

She nodded, "I said I'm fine."

Gerald glanced around casually, "I see that Erik's late. That's a sign of how rehearsals will be."

She straightened and glanced at him. The mirth was dancing in his eyes. She knew he'd set her up, to see how she'd react.

"All right!" Mr. Star said as he clapped his hands. "Let's rehearse the Little Lotte/Angel of Music number." He glanced around the room. "Where is our phantom?"

"Here." Erik rumbled from a corner on the stage.

She glanced at him and noted he was still wearing the mask. She could have sworn she looked in that corner, but didn't see anyone. _Woah!_ This was creepy...in a handsome, mysterious way. _What's the matter with me?_

"What's with the mask?" Gerald asked. "It's only a rehearsal."

"I'm a perfectionist." He stated. "Brando and James Dean had their methods and I have mine." He hinted quietly. "I dare say you have your own." He then turned and walked over to his chalked position on state where the "mirror" would be.

"Excuse me for breathing." Gerald muttered.

"It's obvious he takes his work very seriously." She hissed back. "That's a good sign.'

"Take your places." Mr. Starr said.

"I told you, he's odd." Gerald whispered before he moved a few feet in front of Erik.

"Stop it." She hissed. "Pay attention!"

Gerald rolled his eyes and began singing. He honestly hadn't wanted to audition for Raoul but she'd convinced him to. He was furious when he got the part, but cheered up when she said he got to kiss her several times in the play. The song progressed fairly well. Gerald sang a little slow and a little off, but he managed to get on track. After several retakes and slip-ups, Erik exploded.

"Excuse me!" He snapped as he strode towards them. "What does this scene mean to you?"

Gerald's face froze. "I beg your pardon!"

He folded his hands across his chest. "No begging necessary, just answer the question."

Gerald stammered as everyone in the room stared at them. The director was stunned into silence at his audacity and was without words. Everyone in the room was staring at him with their ears open, mouth's and eyes wide open. "What do you mean?"

Eric spoke forcefully, enunciating each word. "What does the scene mean to you?" He asked. "You're lacking emotion and depth. Sure you're hitting the right notes but it's more than that."

"I-well my character is…happy to see his friend again." Gerald glanced at the director, hoping he'd say something. However, he seemed just as stunned as everyone else at Erik's abrupt outburst.

"It's more than that." He half-barked. "Raoul and Christine were more than friends. Sweethearts, deep friends and possible lovers who've been separated for years. Then by chance, they meet and he finds not the same girl, instead a beautiful woman in her place. He's immediately smitten with her. He's rather egotistical, arrogant and full of himself. That's evident in the way that he insists on taking her out despite her protests. Try putting all those emotions into your singing. People come here to work and put on a great show for the audience. If you're here not to act, it would be best for you to leave!"

With that, he turned swiftly and walked back to his corner. Christy stared at his vanishing figure.

"Can you believe this guy?" Gerald hissed a moment before he started singing. "Telling me how to sing?"

However, she noted that Gerald's voice had changed though for the better. Somehow, a tad richer. She sang to, lightly and reminiscently. When Gerald left the stage, Erik sang his line and his voice thundered on the empty stage. Every eye was on him.

Her voice quivered slightly and she was sure to get a scolding from him. But he was silent. His voice was strong one minute, but soft and hypnotic the next. She herself was able to imagine that they were living the moment instead of acting.

After a few hours of rehearsing the number thoroughly the director called a break. She went into her dressing room and sat in her chair. She'd just reached for her lipstick when someone knocked on her door.

"Come in."

Erik entered the room. "May I speak with you privately?"

She said slowly. "Yes."

He cleared his throat and shut the door. "I'm going to say something that's rude but it's true. Please know that I mean it for your own good." He inhaled, and then blurted out. "You're a terrible singer."

She stared, not sure that she'd hear what she'd said. "What?"

"Terrible." He repeated. "You're singing through your nose. You need to breathe deeper, open your mouth wider." With that, he turned and opened the door. He then spun on his heel and faced her. "You also need to sing with your heart. You just sing to sing."

"Wait just a minute!" She demanded. "Get back in here! I don't know who you think you are, but you listen to me."

He didn't come in the room; he merely turned around and looked at her. "I told you the truth. I could have reprimanded you out there on stage! But you're a lady and I respect that. Try my suggestions and see if it works." He closed the door before she could say another word.

She sat back in her chair with a thud. _This was unbelievable!_ Of all the men in the world, why did the phantom of the opera have to become her teacher!

She hesitated, if she did sound the way he said, she'd be letting her audience down. And she considered her audience as a lover would. Then she remembered something, he'd been training vocally for 17 years. He must know alot and the way he sang proved it. Could he teach her, to sing like him?

* * *

><p>Eric went back to the stage. He examined his position and the sliding mirror. The audience usually gasped when Christy "walked" through the mirror. It was an amusing trick.<p>

"Mr. Wilson?" He turned to see Christy there. She folded her hands primly. "Could you teach me to sing, the way you do?"

He frowned. "That's impossible. I've trained for seventeen years and I can't teach you to sing like me overnight."

"I've trained for five years." She said. "That should count for something."

"That leaves twelve years to be desired."

"I'll do anything." She said.

He sighed. Christy's violet eyes had a thunderstorm behind them. He knew if he refused, she'd let him have it. Well, he'd let her have it as hard as he got it.

"It won't be easy," he said. "Christine is a hard part to play. You have to exhibit enough charm and have sensitivity." She leaned forward, completely focused. He tried not to get lost in those attentive, violet eyes. "The die-hard phantom fans can't stand Christine dumping the phantom, so you've got to appear caring about the phantom as much as raoul. But not overly romantic that the people who think that Raoul should have gotten the girl are satisfied. I'll have you singing as long as possible without ruining your voice. You'll have to learn each song backwards and forward. Does that make sense?"

She nodded. "Yes sir, Mr. Wilson."

"All right." He said as he clapped his hands together. "Give me twenty jumping jack and pushups."

"What?" She gasped. "You're joking."

"You didn't warm up." He said. "I do fifty pushups and jumping jacks for when I warm up. You're not fit enough for fifty yet. So let's have it!" She grumbled but got on the floor and did them. She stood up gasping and did the jumping jacks. But he wasn't done. "Run around the stage twice."

She opened her mouth to object. But one stern look from him, she took off running. After her second lap, she went back to him, gasping.

"Come on." He went to the piano and sat down. He hit the C note several times. He then ran his fingers up a fret, and then back down to middle C. he sang as he played each note. He began picking middle C again. "You try." Christy obeyed and managed to stay on pitch. He could hear her breathing. "Don't take such deep breaths. Your shoulders shouldn't move."

She wanted to say it was because of the energy she just spent, but kept her mouth silent. He played several more notes for her and she stayed on pitch. The pianist came back. "Play the song we just did, her part."

"Please." Christy added.

He frowned. "Please what?"

"You didn't ask him nicely or properly."

"Please." He growled.

The piano player merely nodded and began playing. But he shot Christy a greatful look. Erik saw her shoulders move and he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Your shoulders shouldn't move."

"Christy!" He scowled as he watched the man playing Raoul approach them. "I've been looking all over for you."

"She's busy." He said, not caring if he was being rude.

"Mr. Wilson," she said. "meet Gerald Roberts, my fiancé."

He merely shrugged; no wonder the producer had picked these two. Probably thought it would be a good publicity for this dingy little theatre. "I don't care. Your fiancé asked me to teach her to sing, I'd appreciate it if you'd get lost!"

"Places!" The producer, Mr. Starr shouted. "Let's get too it!"

Erik sighed and sat on the floor. He began to think of all the things that his teacher taught him. He winced. He'd hated his teacher for a while because he had to do things that were most unpleasant. He pulled his notebook and began writing on a list of exercises, physically and vocally, for her to do each day.

Christy was going to hate him. But did he honestly want her to hate him?


	3. Angering the Angel

Chapter Three

Angering the angel

"Christy!" Gerald stared at her as she ran into the house all sweaty. "What are you doing?"

"Exercising." She panted. "I ran around the block."

"But we had a date." He explained.

"I know." She said. "When I realized that, my walk went into a run." She pushed the door open and he followed her inside. "But, you're a half hour early."

"I know. I was hoping to see you."

"We see each other at rehearsals." She said as she entered the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. She would have preferred cold instead of room temperature, but Erik said no cold water. She added a little lemon to her water to make it taste better.

Fortunately, this week of rehearsal's everything that been running smoothly. They opened next month and she could hardly believe that he managed to live through his tests! But they were helping her, she was definitely improving. He was unlike any other vocal teacher she'd ever had.

"I do see you at rehearsals." He leaned over the counter. "I see you running around the stage with the phantom, doing pushups then warming up at the piano. These few weeks, the only time I see you alone is at lunch and even then, you're studying the sheet music."

"I want to get better." She said. "Can't you hear the difference in the last week?"

"You sing louder," he said. "but nothing more."

"I'm developing a better tone for one thing. I feel better too when I sing." She said as she began to do her jumping jacks. "I'm also getting in better shape I haven't felt this great since I was seventeen."

"Christy, stop!" He yelled and she stopped. Cold shock washed over her at Gerald's outburst. "Now I can't even talk to you without you doing a form of exercise!"

"I have a schedule that he made for me." She said gently. "I asked him to teach me. In spite of the fact that you can't see any progress, I can. I'll still continue to do it because I owe my audience the very best I can give them."

Gerald stared at her for a moment before replying solemnly, "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." She said. "For not giving you enough of my time but, I've wanted this forever. You know that."

"I do." He sighed. "It's just that," he ran his hands through his hair. "I'm…a little jealous of him."

"Jealous For Erik?" She whispered. "Whatever of?"

"Well, when I watch you two. It's like watching a movie. The chemistry….is…so real."

"Oh." Understanding washed over her, "I assure you Gerald, there's nothing going on between us. He's my teacher, nothing more, nothing less." but somehow, she felt like she was lying to him.

"I hope so." He sighed. "Aren't you worried for tonight's rehearsals? You have to kiss him."

"I know. It's just business." She cleared her throat and tried to look at ease. "I'll go shower and change."

"Maybe we can make it to dinner. I have reservations."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, it's cutting close. I don't want to be late."

"Fine! I'll get you a soda at the nearest seven eleven."

She groaned."No soda! His orders! I'll have some lime juice though."

"Can you breathe on your own?" He shouted after her as she walked down the hall.

"No! But I will try to get off an hour early."

"Do it or do not! There is no try!"

* * *

><p>An hour later, she wasn't so sure. Erik was in a bad mood. Barking at her, telling her to move faster, jump higher and snapping his finger in her face if she even looked away!<p>

He even placed one hand on her stomach and the other on her back, forcing her to stand up straighter. When she semi-frowned at his touch he smiled. Obviously delighting in her displeasure. It wasn't displeasure really. Every time they touched, she got a queer feeling in the pit of her stomach. Whenever they touched, she got a queer feeling in the pit of her stomach. She didn't like feeling that way when they touched. It was so…wrong, for a touch to feel so…right.

"Places everyone." Mr. Starr said as he clapped his hands. "Take it from your line. The tears I might have shed for your dark fate."

She nodded curtly and held Erik's gaze as heat filled her face. She was able to fill the line with the hate needed. As the song progressed, her emotions spiraled out of control. She could honestly say that she and Erik were arguing between the lines. Her soul was on fire.

When it came time for the kiss, Erik held her gaze with a angry, impatient smirk on his lips as she readied herself for the kiss. She wasn't acting anymore. She was Christine. He was the phantom.

_Pitiful creature of darkness. What kind of life have you known? God give me courage to show you, you are not alone._

She hurried up to him, cupped his face in her hands and kissed him on the mouth. Sparks flew and her heart pounded in her throat. All her anger vanished and she felt multiple emotions that scared her! Erik staggered back, but she didn't release him. For a moment, she released him, shock written on his face, seemingly deeper than the part called for.

The orchestra playing inside her mind brought her back to reality. She grabbed his coat lapels and kissed him again. This time much deeper. She could feel he wanted to give into her, but something held him back. His hands hovered around her back, but didn't touch her; part of her wished that he would.

At the appointed time, they separated. Both stared into the other's eyes; chests heaving, eyes wide and tears filling their eyes. Her hands trembled and his fingers trembled as he gently touched her shaking lips. He turned and walked over to the where his candle was.

"Perfect!" Mr. Starr shouted the moment Erik touched the candle. "Lunch!"

She tried not to let the shock on her face show, but she was shaken to the core. She sat down and exhaled. Hoping her face didn't' betray how much her heart was pounding.

Gerald pressed a casual kiss on her cheek and for the first time, she felt…nothing. She glanced over at Erik. Eric was slightly shaken himself, she could tell. He quickly turned when he saw her looking at him and began reading the sheet music. It was perfectly ridiculous. In the last two weeks, he never missed a cue, flubbed a line, nor did his voice ever crack. So why was he even looking at the music?

"Gerald," the director said. "a little more passion in your performance. Other than that, it was sensational!" He turned and smiled at Erik and her. "Talk about a kiss! Christy, loved the part where you grab a hold of him. The audience is going to really feel that electricity. Did you two practice that?"

"No." She said quietly. "First kiss."

"You might be marrying the wrong guy." The director teased before walking away from them.

Gerald sat beside her as her face flushed red. "Are you all right?" he whispered.

"No." she stood up and walked off stage to her dressing room. Gerald didn't follow her. Probably figured that she needed some privacy.

She wasn't surprised to find Erik in the room with the sheet music. He was making notes in areas for her. He appeared totally reserved, with no show of the emotion that had just hit them out there. "There you are." He said. "I noted all the places that sounded off. I'll be waiting for you by the piano. Later tonight, I'd like to run you through some more scales."

"I was wondering," she said slowly. "If we can arrange our practice an hour earlier."

He frowned as he tapped the sheet music into order. "How come? We've got running and another number to do improve before that."

"I know." She said. "I have a date with Gerald."

"Break it." He said. "You've no time for that. I'm not rescheduling it for any other day."

"But I haven't gone out with him ever since you started teaching me." She explained. "Things are getting pretty tense between us lately."

"Do you want to be a singer or a girlfriend?" He snapped. "You can't be both! You owe the audience or your boyfriend! You owe me your teacher respect!" He growled. "Make your choice."

"P_itiful creature of darkness." _His brows rose as he watched her sing. Light broke over her. "OH! YOU!" She screamed. "Look at what you've done! I'm singing lines on break!"

He laughed his phantom laugh. "I said I'd have you learning your words backwards and forward!"

"I can't believe this," She shook her head in disbelief, "look, if I want to go out on a date, that's fine. Because my happiness is more important to me than my fame. As soon as I'm married I plan to retire and raise my family!"

"You're a fool and so is Gerald!" He roared. "You're making a mistake! You've got your whole lives to play husband and wife. How often do you get to play Christine? Not many girls can, I know of plenty that would die to have your gift, but they haven't the voice. You can't throw the chance of a lifetime away for something that happens to anyone."

"I do believe you're jealous!" She snapped.

"You're the one who wants to be a singer!" He said. "If you want to go out on a date, that's fine with me! As for your comment about being jealous of Gerald that's perfectly ridiculous."

"Well, you're certainly acting like it!" She said as she planted her hands on her hips. "You fly into a rage because I want to go out tonight. Just once!"

"That's ridiculous, why would I be jealous of him? He's got to spend the rest of his life married to you!"

That did it, he went too far. She screeched and reached for his mask. When she slapped him, she wanted to slap both cheeks. His hands went up to block her but he was too late. She ripped the mask from his face. She gasped and stepped back; his mask hit the floor as she dropped it.

"Makeup." He said abruptly.

She stared at his face, horribly scarred. So scarred, so bad, that it appeared to be the work of a movie studio. One side of his face had bad burns. Burns that had healed years ago, the scars gave him an almost Frankenstein look. However, she'd felt skin when she'd ripped off his mask, no makeup tainted her fingers when she examined them.

She reached out to touch it again, it was real. Her heart thudded with the realization. He caught her hand as it left his face. At the dark look in his eyes, she stepped back, fear filling her.


	4. Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation

Chapter Four

Touch me, trust me, and savor each sensation

"You be quiet!" He bellowed. "You aren't telling anyone anything about my face!"

She began to back up slowly as he continued shouting. Multiple thoughts racing through her mind, but no words could make their way to her lips. Everything made perfect sense now, Why he kept to himself and his attitude wasn't the greatest. That's why he was the perfect phantom.

He _was_ the phantom.

All feelings of anger evaporated and her heart reached out to him in a way she'd never felt for any man before. How could she tell him it was all right with her? That it didn't scare or affect her in way? How?

He continued yelling at her. "I've put up with people like you for years! My own parents included!"

Suddenly, she did something she would never have done to any man she wasn't engaged to. But Christine did so to the phantom, and she didn't need courage to do so. She had to. She stepped forward quickly before he could say another word. He opened his mouth and her lips met his.

Instinctively, she caressed the scarred flesh in her hand. She heard him gasp audibly and felt him tremble under her touch as she held his face. A tear dripped on her cheek and she deepened the kiss. His hands fell from arm and she slowly pulled back to realize that they were both crying.

"Why…did…you do that?" He gasped out. Shock in his beautiful eyes as he sank down onto the cot in the dressing room. "You kissed me…. of your free will!"

"How…else could I show you…I'm not like everyone else?" She sniffled as she attempted to gain control of her emotions. "I'm not. I-I care for you," he looked up and added hastily. "but I don't pity or hate you."

"You…won't tell will you?" He asked. "It's hard enough as it is."

"I won't tell." She promised as she sat down next to him and held his hand. "it helps to talk about it. I'm a good listener."

Words spewed from his mouth like lava from an erupting volcano. "Father divorced mother shortly before my tenth birthday. One of the last things he bought me was a chemical set. I mixed the wrong things together, it burst into flames, and it burned my face. Sure, mom paid the hospital to clean it, but wouldn't allow any surgery to fix my face. She didn't have the money and was too proud to ask anyone for help. It got infected and the doctor clipped away a lot of skin. It never healed right."

"I'm sorry." She said softly as she squeezed his hand. "What did your mother do?"

"being as wonderful and loving as any mother should be." he said sarcastically. "She tried to hand over her parental rights to father, but, he had a new girlfriend and neither of them could stand me. So she was stuck with me. After years of scaring my mother and classmates, I wore a mask everywhere." he glared at her. "But there's always someone who tries to rip it off. You're one of the few who succeeded."

She knelt and picked up the mask as he stood up. He held out his hand for it, but she didn't return it.

She stepped closer to him, he eyed her suspiciously. "Understand this…I'd never intentionally hurt anyone, no matter what they did to me. I swear I'll never rip your mask off again." She touched his red skin. When he flinched visibly, she gasped. "Oh my! I hurt you! I'm so sorry."

He shook his head. "No. It's just…..no one….no woman…has ever….touched my face before."

What you need to know is…I'm your friend. And in a strange way, you're mine." At his look she stammered. "You're my friend." She continued, struggling to keep her voice under control. "Come to me anytime, with any problem, big or small and I will be there for you. I'll be honest in my words and actions. I swear it."

Standing on tiptoe, she leaned forward and gently trailed kisses down the scarred side of his face. She heard him gasp audibly; his skin felt odd to her lips, but she didn't really notice it that much. She grabbed a hold of his shirt to prevent him from shying away from her. She realized that this was the one way she'd be able to show him that it didn't matter. Now if she could tell her heart that she didn't want more.

"Christy?" Gerald banged on her dressing room door and they both started.

They separated and she said. "Come in."

Gerald came in and his face went into a mask of horror. "Oh my goodness!" He gasped. "What happened to your face?"

"Makeup." She blurted out with a smile. "Pretty good huh?"

"Yes." Gerald exhaled. "It looks…real."

"Thank you." Erik smirked. "I'm a makeup artist too." He looked at her. "I scared Christy a minute ago." She nodded as Erik placed his mask back on. She could see the worry in his eyes; fear that she'd betray him.

She placed her hand on her chest, "I'm…still trying to recover." She looked at Erik with a serious look on her face. "I'm used to it by now though." She turned her back to Gerald and faced Erik with a pointed look. "It's not that bad."

"Not that bad?" Gerald snorted. "He really looked like a monster! Great job with the makeup though."

"What did you want Gerald?" Erik said as he reverted back to his typical grumpy fashion. "We're busy you know."

"Lunch." He said. "She's supposed to eat you know!"

"She'll join you in a minute." Erik said. "I'd like to talk to her for a minute longer."

"I've had just about enough of this!" He trumpeted.

"Very charming Gerald." She said with a smile. "I'll be out in a minute I promise."

She watched as Gerald shut the door, her heart pounded in her throat. She turned to Erik. "What did you want to talk about?" her voice came out in an almost whisper.

Eric stepped slowly towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She could read the desire in his eyes and knew he was going to kiss her. "Thank you." He whispered.

Erik slowly ran his hand up the side of her face. She closed her eyes as shudders racked her body. She felt him hesitate. He caressed her chin and tilted her face up to his. She opened her eyes as he drew her face to his. But he didn't kiss her on the mouth. He respectfully kissed her on her cheek, but it seemed as if time had stopped and focused on them. They pulled back and stared at each other, neither spoke.

Erik stepped away from her and walked out the door. She stood there for a moment before following after him. The rest of rehearsals were a haze for her. Erik managed to act his typical self. But her mind was greatly troubled. Something about his touch fulfilled her more than Gerald's. Had she really fallen in love with her teacher in so short a time?


	5. Thoughts on marriage

Chapter Five

Thoughts on marriage

"Where is he?" The director yelled at Christy.

"How should I know?" She flushed as all eyes went to her. "I'm not his charge!"

"Not yet anyway." He groused.

She stiffened at the tone in his voice. Gerald instantly demanded. "Explain that remark!"

"I'm a bit curious myself!" She said. "Aren't you taking the musical a little too much to heart?"

"I'm taking it too much to heart?" The director shouted. "The whole cast is betting that he'll propose to you before the show is over!"

She gasped in embarrassment as her face turned red. She and Erik were becoming good friends but it honsetly wasn't coming to more than that. He made her laugh and he loosened up on her somewhat when he gave her pointers and all that. She loved making him smile and was glad that he was happy. They shared some secrets and talked about the past. But as far as being extremly romantic...that was rubbish!

"Don't be ridiculous!" Gerald snapped. "They don't spend time together after rehearsals or anything like that."

"The chemistry there is too obvious! Why else do you think I'd hire a nobody?" He said. "He sings great and all that. But hey, he's already giving you vocal lessons! Sounds like the play in action to me!"

"But in the end Christine marries Raoul." Gerald said. "I'm the one she's engaged to! Not him."

"Not officially! We have an _understanding_ and you haven't proposed yet!" She shot back. "I'm still free!" Gerald stared at her. He hadn't proposed yet. He asked her to go steady with him, but nothing beyond that. It was a mutual understanding. But what had prompted her to snap that out at him? "I'm sorry." She murmured. "I'm just...it's the scene. I've been trying to get the mood and I lost it."

"Sorry I'm late." Erik came running into the room shoving his hair. "There was a kitten out in the parking lot and I had a devil of a time catching it."

Gerald snorted. "You mean you wasted twenty-five minutes chasing a cat?"

"It was a baby kitten." Erik scowled, "I didn't want it to get hurt!"

"Where is it?" She inquired. She loved kittens, they were so adorable.

"I put it in my dressing room. Maybe I can find a home for it."

"If you're not interested, I definitely am."

"You?" He frowned. "Well, I guess you look like the kitty type."

"Christy," Gerald said. "My allergies."

"What allergies?"

He stared at her. "I'm allergic to cats."

"I didn't know you were allergic to cats." She said innocently. "I love cats."

"I thought you were over that when Lizzy died."

She was silent. Lizzy had stomatitus, a mouth disease that infected her gums due to a bad immune system. She had to put her down because the disease was incurable. She could have pulled her teeth, except Lizzy was a food hog and she couldn't bear to let her gum her way through life. Laser surgery; an expensive and unsure alternative. It couldn't guarantee her cat would live without pain for her whole life.

Lizzy hadn't even been a year old when she'd had to be put down. It still hurt to think about Lizzy and she felt tears burn her eyes.

"That was a stupid and insesitive thing to say!" Erik snapped. "You better apologize to her now!"

Gerald stared at Erik. She looked at him and saw those eyes of his were burning. She patted his arm. "It's ok Erik."

"No it's not ok!" He said. "He had no right to speak about something that obviously causes you pain."

"Enough with the cat talk, can we get down to rehearsals?" The director shouted.

"By all means," Erik said as he grabbed his jump rope and began jumping at top speed. "music of the night, if I'm correct?" She nodded as the jump rope tapped the stage once every second. "Are you warmed up?"

She nodded. Everyone stared as he continued at that pace for five minutes. He stopped jumping and walked over to the piano. She followed him. He immediately began warming up. She joined in on the scales. The warm up was brief, but she could hear that he was all ready completely warmed up. He had probably been running around the parking lot.

"Ok." He jumped up from the piano and jogged over to where his 'organ,' would be. "Ready."

She stood in place as he sang the intro to music of the night. He began singing the song seductively with an intense gaze in his eyes that made her tremble. He rose from his position at the organ and moved slowly towards her.

_Nighttime sharpens, heighten's each sensation. Darkness stirs, and wakes imagination. _She kept her eyes trained on his dark eyes, following each gesture he performed. _silently the senses abandon their defenses. _

She focused on him and allowed her mind to flow out of this world, into his world. Into his music of the night. A dreamlike state fell over her and she moved towards him slowly. He held out his hand and she took it. Static crackled in her hand._Slowly, gently, night unfurls it's splendor. Grasp it sense it tremulous and tender. _

_Turn your face away from the garish light of day. Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light. _Erik moved away from her, as if he were scared of her. But still, she followed his instructions. _Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams. Purge al thoughts of the life you knew before. _

He pulled her close and she gazed into his felt his hands go up and down her waist and she leaned her head against his face. He shifted away somewhat. _Close your eyes let your spirit start to soar. and you'll live as you've never lived before. _

He turned her and took her by the hand. He led her around the stage slowly, his gaze growing more intense by the moment. His voice lulled her into a hypnotic state. _Softly, deftly music shall caress you. Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you. open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind. In this darkness which you know you cannot fight. The darkness of the music of the night._

She tried to touch his masked face, but he stopped her before she could, his hand held her wrist tightly. She broke away and ran toward the 'gate' Erik was behind her. He spun her around, but stepped back. _Let your mind start a journey through a strange New World. _She broke away again, but stopped. _Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before. _She could feel Eric motioning behind her head. She closed her eyes as he gestured her hands and lifted them high. _Let your soul take you where you long to be. _

She tilted her head back and tears ran down her face. All was silent for a moment except for their breathing. Erik stood behind her, and ran his fingers up and down her arm. _Only then can you belong to me. _

his hand came around her neck and she immediately rested her head on his chest. He inhaled; as if he relished the feel of her against him. he gripped her waist and rocked her back and forth. _floating, falling, sweet intoxication._

She turned in his embrace so that she faced him. _Touch me. _He hissed as his hands caressed her thighs and waist. _Trust me, savor each sensation. _

She ran her hands up his side, to his face. She felt him inhale and saw his eyes were shut tight. But the minute she touched his mask. He growled, gripped her wrist and spun her around to face him. _Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write. The power of the music of the night!_

He led her to where her mannequin was. She fainted on the appropriate cue, but instead of hitting the floor, as planned, Erik caught her. He pulled her up into his arms as he spun on his heels and walked to where her 'bed' would be. He set her there gently. She could feel his hand hovering over her head, but he never touched her. _You alone can make my song take flight. He ran his hand down her face. Help me make the music of the ….night._

He held the light and airy note until the music ended. Everyone stared at them. She sat up and held his gaze. Erik gave her hand a squeeze before pulling her up off the floor.

"Well?" he said to the director. "any suggestions for the number?"

He shook his head. "No. Why do I bother worrying about you two." He rubbed his chin. "I don't know what Miss Butler saw in you that I didn't. Its like," he paused. "it's like…you are, the phantom."

Christy butted in, noting how Erik had tensed. "any notes for me?"

"Yes." he stepped forward. "I don't know what game you're playing with these two, but keep playing it. I don't know why I worry about you two. You two nail each number perfectly. This is going to be a #1 performance, possibly even make it on the Broadway run."

Christy stared at the director as he walked away. "What did that mean?" Erik asked.

"What mean?"

"The game you two are playing."

"I have no idea." She said as heat filled her face. "He did say…that he… the cast." She blushed and couldn't confess. "Oh, well you know how people gossip."

"That we were going to get married?" He said as a smile lit up his face. "I know all about that."

"What?" she stared.

"That's the chorus girls for you." He strode towards the piano. "No theatre would be complete without them."

"Phantom." She said.

He handed her a sheet of paper. "Practice Christine." She shook her head and began studying the notes.

* * *

><p>"Come here you." Erik dove for the frightened white kitten. The kitten mewed and darted under his cot. He groaned as he got down on his knees and reached for it. The kitten scrambled out and darted around the room. He groaned and stood. "That's gratitude for you!" He ran at the kitten as someone thudded on his door. "Come in!" he yelled.<p>

"Talk about gratitude." Christy said as she stepped into the room.

The kitten dove for the open door. Christy dropped her purse and grabbed the kitten by the scruff of the neck. He stared as she pulled the kitten up into her arms.

"Oh aren't you sweet?" She said as she fluffed it's fur. The little white furball had the audacity to start purring. "You need a bath." She looked at him, all stretched out on the floor. "You need help?"

He shook his head. "Not now." He stood up. He noticed her smile wobbling. "What's so amusing?"

"I'm sorry." but she couldn't help smiling. "but can you imagine the phantom on his hands and knees chasing a kitten? I could hear all this crashing my dressing room, and figured I better help. Then I get the kitten on the first snag."

He groaned. "You're right."

"Do you know what gender it is?"

he rubbed the kitten's ear. "It's a girl."

"Christy?" Gerald walked in but backed up when he saw the cat in her arms. "Uhh, how are we going to get home?" He sniffled. "I can't drive you home."

"Oh yeah." She looked at Erik expectantly. "Would you mind driving me home just this once?"

He shook his head. "Nope. If your fiancée doesn't mind."

"He doesn't." she said.

Gerald eyed her before answering for himself. "I don't mind. I'll pick you up at six instead of five thirty."

"Fine with me."

"That should give you enough time to shower." Gerald turned and walked away.

She frowned. "Well!"

"Bossy." Eric cleared his throat. "How far do you live?"

"Not far, but too far for a kitten. The traffic would terrify it."

"Ok." He grabbed his keys and turned out his dressing room light. "Let's go then."

"Not so fast." She said. "I don't want to jog the poor thing."

He stared. "You love that ball of fluff don't you?"

She nodded. "I love cats." She tightened her grip as they exited the theatre. "Don't you love cats?"

He frowned. "I don't know. I never had one."

She got in the car and he closed the door. But she had a question ready when he opened it. "Did you have any pets?"

"One," he sat down. "but it wasn't a permanent pet. This baby chipmunk fell out of a tree and its legs were broken. I called it repeichepe, fed it, watered it and took care of it. But it died within a week. After that, I became an avid book reader and singer." He looked behind him, checking for cars. "I didn't want to get attached to another, probably for fear that it would die on me too."

She sighed. "I know what you mean. I've lost seven cats."

"Seven!" He stared at her. "Maybe I should do this cat a favor and shoot it now!"

"Well, cars squeal up and down our street. The cats got hit until we got a stop sign put in. Two were lost and one had a heart attack." She rubbed the freaking out kitten. "Since Ducky's white, she won't be going out."

"Ducky?" He chuckled, "you named her fast."

"Yes." She cooed and the fuzz face purred. "Aren't you Ducky?" The kitten squeaked. She glanced around. "Turn to the left into that McDonalds please."

"How come?"

"I've got a craving for a soda."

He frowned. "Soda's aren't' healthy."

"This is the first of the month." She explained. "I only have soda once a month. You aren't going to deprive me of it," she leaned forward and batted her violet eyes. "would you?"

He stared into her eyes for a moment before tearing his gaze away. "Ok, what do you want?"

"Two small squirts."

"Two?" He questioned. "I thought you said one a month, did you miss one?"

"One for you."

"I don't drink soda."

"Just this once?" She asked. "I hate to toast alone."

"toast? What have we got to toast to?"

She handed him ten dollars. "Get the soda's and I'll tell you."

He groaned and got out of the car. In five minutes he was back with the sodas. "You're a bad influence on me."

"Once a month wont' kill you."

"It might." He said.

"Stop it." She took her soda and held it up. "to Ducky, may she lived a long and happy life."

He chuckled. "Feeble ruse to get a soda." He toasted her. "A happy life and a quick death." She swatted him, but drank anyway. He dug in his pockets and handed her the change. "Here you go. Next time it's on me."

"Will there be a next time?" She asked quietly.

He stopped and reflected on his words. "No, there won't be."

"Why not?" She blurted out.

He stared at her. She dropped her gaze and sipped her soda. "Because…you're engaged."

"No…I'm not."

"What?" He frowned. "Gerald said that."

"Gerald takes things for granted." She leaned forward and let the kitten go. "I mean, he asked me to go steady with him. But he hasn't officially got down on bended knee."

"Bended knee?" He interrupted. "Is that what you want? That's kinda old fashioned."

She nodded, "I know, but that's what I want. My future husband, on his knees, asking like any man back in the 1800's did." Her eyes grew misty as she fantasized the proposal. Oddly, it was Eric's face before her. Not Gerald's. "I invision him with my ring in one hand, my hand in the other."

"Gerald hasn't done that?" He asked.

"My left hand looks pretty naked." She waggled her finger at him. "If we're engaged, wouldn't a ring be gracing my hand now?"

He nodded dumbly. "I guess."

"Since there isn't one, I'm still free." She leaned forward slightly. "He only asked me not to see any guy but him. Not that there has been any other guys banging at my door to ask me out. He hasn't officially said the four magic words, "will you marry me?"

He stared at her dumbly. She blushed and backed up somewhat. She had no idea they were so close. It almost looked like she was proposing to him!

"Like I said, he just asked me to stop seeing anyone except him. Well, no one but Gerald was interested in me, so I said yes."

"Oh." For some odd reason, that relieved him. He exhaled and sipped the bubbly drink.

"You seem….pleased," she said. "to hear about that."

He set down the soda. "Christy, you talk too boldly."

"Well, you did." She set her soda down. "I don't talk boldly. I just call them as I see them. When I said that, you smiled before taking a drink."

"I didn't mean too." He stared ahead. He set the soda down and reached for the car keys. She touched his hand and he looked at her.

"It's ok Erik." She said. "I would like to be your friend and get to know…the real you."

"The real me?" He said cautiously. When most girls said then, they weren't exactly referring to him in a Christian fashion. Typically, it was a sexual undertone.

"The one you hide under your mask." She held his gaze. "The Erik who'd arrive late to work to save a little kitten running loose in the parking lot. You're not as grumpy as you appear. I think that….you're a nice guy."

He wanted to know her too, but didn't dare. He was afraid of hurting her, hurting himself and destroying her relationship with Gerald. Instead, he gunned the engine and backed out of the McDonalds. " How far is your house?"

She sighed. "Down the street for three blocks, then turn to your right. If you want to see Gerald's house, go up the street for another two blocks."

"Ok." The rest of the car ride was silent. Christy was humming Andrew Lloyd Webber's Coney island ballet. He didn't even feel like correcting her on the off and sour notes. "House number 10431." she said as she turned in her seat. "Oh dear, Ducky's under the back seat."

"Great." He could just picture himself on the floor chasing the fuzz ball. He parked on the street and got out. "Let the amusement begin." He muttered under his breath.

Christy giggled and got out of the car. She opened the back passenger door and reached under the seat. The kitten evaded her reach and jumped into the front seat.

"I'll get it." He said as he slammed his side door. When he opened the front the kitten dove to the back. He lunged at the same time Christy did and their heads banged smartly together! Christy yelped as he caught the white vixen around the waist. "Are you all right?"

Christy nodded and looked up as she pushed her hair out of her eyes. "Yes I'm….fine."

Her voice petered off and he knew why. They were very close. Close enough to kiss. At the mere thought of the word, his gaze flitted to her mouth. He looked at her, expectancy in her eyes. He leaned forward, slowly and kissed her cheekbone.

Christy wouldn't be swayed so easily. Her hand circled his neck and she turned head slightly so that his mouth was on hers. At first he was tense, then he relaxed. He reached out and hesitantly traced her jaw line. An indignant meow interrupted the sweet kiss.

Christy blushed and took Ducky. "I guess I should head in."

He nodded. "You better."

"Erik," she said gently and he turned slowly to face her. "Would you like to come to dinner tonight? It's nothing fancy."

He held her gaze before slowly nodding. "I'd love to."

* * *

><p><strong>Stomatitis is an allergic reaction that can happen to cats of all ages. Keep your eyes open. If your cat starts to feel warm, has very bad breath, red gums, and doesn't like you messing with it's mouth, those are some of the telltale signs.<strong>


	6. Everytime we touch

Chapter Six

Everytime we touch

Erik knocked on the door. He nervously rubbed his sweating neck. Why had he accepted her dinner invitation? Why had he even kissed her? Even if it was merely out of thanks, it had turned it into something beyond that. He knew full well why he was here.

It was because of Christy. He wanted to be near her. But he couldn't tell her that or his aching heart how he felt. He had no right to tell her such things! How had even allowed himself to be swayed by kissing her earlier this afternoon? It had to be a pity kiss! It had to be.

He'd put heavy makeup on his face and had some in his pocket in case he messed it up. The door opened and there stood Gerald. Gerald's face froze in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Christy," he said. "She invited me tonight."

Gerald frowned. "Come in." He stomped away leaving Erik in the hall alone.

As he closed the door, he could hear heated whispers in the kitchen. Christy stalked out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a towel, her black heels clicked on the wood floor.

"Hi Erik." She smiled as her hair bounced around her shoulders. "You're right on time."

"Yeah." He wiped his hands on his pants nervously.

"You look very dashing." She said.

"You look…lovely." He said as he admired her again. She wore a light purple blouse that enhanced her violet eyes and she wore black slacks. Christy always wore her clothes close enough to show she was all woman, yet loose enough to show she was a lady.

"Thank you." she took him by the arm and led him into the kitchen. "I'll introduce you to my mother and don't worry about supper. It's one hundred percent healthy. Chicken salad and I personally made some pana cotta. Cane sugar, instead of white."

"Sounds lovely." he said.

"Don't worry." Christy whispered as she took his arm and led him to the kitchen. "Everything will be fine." He wished he could be sure of that. Christy smiled as she walked into the kitchen. "Mother, this is Erik Wilson."

She was a middle-aged woman with a slightly sour face. She dipped her head courteously. "How do you do." He could tell in a moment that she seemed to know that something was going on.

He tried to smile pleasantly, but the smile seemed frozen on his mouth. "I'm pleased to meet you." He wondered how much God would hold it against him for lying. He was anything but pleased at the moment

Christy added. "He's my vocal coach and my leading man."

"Off stage." Gerald interjected.

Christy smiled. "Gerald, Gerald, do you always have to play Raoul off stage? Relax!"

It was impossible to miss the tension between Christy and Gerald. He noted the music playing and decided to change the subject. "written in the stars, it's a very lovely song. Am I to assume you put that song on Mrs. Butler?"

"Christy." Mrs. Butler said as she waved her hand. "She's been playing that song all day today."

"How come?" he inquired. "do I sense you had wicked intentions?" he teased.

She blushed hard. "Well, I-I was hoping you'd ….try it with me. I was practicing."

"Christy." Gerald groaned. "aren't you sick of singing?"

"yes," she blushed. "but I happen to like singing with Erik."

"Well," Erik started the instrumental track back at the beginning. "let's see what you've got."

* * *

><p><em>Is it written in the stars? Are we paying for some crime? Is that all that we are good for? Just a stretch of model time? Is it God's experiment, in which we have no say? In which we live in paradise, but only for a day.<em>

Christy exhaled and held Erik's gaze. This song….it had to be their song. She knew it. It was _their _song. The chemistry was there. The song _had _been written in the stars. Their voices, their souls, had risen, soared, blended and become one. Now, spent they stood there, breathing hard and staring into each other's eyes.

"Nice." Gerald said simply. "We'll have to try singing that together sometime."

Christy wished she hat the heart to tell Gerald that he'd _never _ever be able to make her feel the way she felt when she sang with Erik. No one could. Nor could Ramin Karimloo, Hadley Fraser or Jullian Ovenden measure up to Erik.

"Beautiful." Her mother said. "Your voice is definitely improving Christy."

She held his eyes though, it was his opinion that mattered. "How was it?" She was almost afraid to know.

"Lovely." He said. "You're enunciating better and breathing deeper."

"Thank you." She cleared her throat. She walked over and checked the chicken in the oven, it was almost ready. But not quite. "Since, dinner still has about ten minutes; I'll finish showing him around."

"Ok," her mother said. "hurry back. Gerald, be a dear and help me set the table."

"Yes Mrs. Butler." He said. But she didn't miss the tone of anger in his voice.

After showing him the library, dining room, computer room, and guestroom. Christy took him upstairs to her room. "I've got something I've been dying to show you. It's worth a fortune."

"Really?"

She flipped on the light. She frowned at the sight that greated her. "I'm sorry about the mess. Cleanliness is not one of my strong points. When I do straighten up, I can never find anything again. Besides, with all the rehearsing I have to do, there's hardly any time to straighten up my room."

"I know what you mean." He grinned. "is that why your CD players on, because you couldn't find it?"

She groaned as she noticed Cascada's voice in her room. "No. I was dressing and mom needed help downstairs so I sorta dropped everything."

"Great décor." he commented as he ran his hand along the rich red and gold flower wallpaper border.

"Thank you." She pulled out her scrapbook of theaters she'd been to since she was ten. She was careful not to knock over her phantom of the opera monkey music box. She had all the phantom of the opera music boxes and was collecting all of them as new ones were made. She flipped to the page that held the Love Never Dies program.

"Here." she handed him the scrapbook. "Open the booklet."

He examined it and leaned against the wall. "On my word." He studied her face. "You actually got Ramin Karimloo's autograph? Sierra Boggess autograph as well! How'd you manage that?"

She nodded and a giddy feeling rise in her again. "A friend invited me to London for my birthday. I accepted, but that's the last time I get on a plane. I got to see it twice."

"Twice?"

"I watched it the day before my birthday, and again on my birthday." She explained. "The day before I left, I waited forty-five minutes for him to come out. I had a cold and forgotten my jacket. But it was worth the wait. Sierra came out first and she was so polite and asked if I enjoyed the show. I didn't get Joseph Millson, because I didn't like Raoul. Now I wish I had, considering he go an award, When Ramin did come out, I almost didn't recognize him, without his mask, wig and ton of makeup on."

"What was he like?"

"Oh he was exceedingly polite and he said it was ok that I didn't recognize him. But I was terribly embarrassed. If I hadn't had asked if he played the phantom, I wouldn't have known it was him. Until that point I'd only listened to him, I never saw him. One stagehand said I didn't recognize him because he looks so ugly without the makeup. I said "That's not true and he was handsomer that Gerald Butler!" He laughed at that one."

"I can imagine."

"Well, he signed my programmed and he asked me where I was from. I told him America and he was extremely flattered that I came back two nights in a row to see him. After wishing me a safe trip he went on to sign programs for two of his other fans."

"So, how was his performance?" he eyed her closely. "I never got to see him live, but I admire his vocal talents."

"So do I." She leaned against the door beside Erik. "Oh, his voice was so powerful; it…vibrated down my spine. I had to clench my hands several times to keep from screaming out with pure pleasure. He holds back on the albums, but live...he gives his all. It's hard to believe that he's had no professional training and can't read music. But I cried through opening number and the finale of Love Never Dies. A marvelous actor and singer. He also attributes his success to God."

"I know why he's a success now. God is with us along every step of the way."

"you're a Christian?" He nodded. "I never knew."

"It must be my attitude." He said as he resumed flipping through her scrapbook. "I'm working on it though."

"You're not that bad."

"Vocally?"

"Personality wise. I think your voice is marvelous."

"yeah but…I'm not Ramin Karimloo."

She chuckled. "Maybe. I really admire him and hope I can find a man like him someday."

"Did you find him attractive?"

"Very, but he's," she hesitated before answering, "not as good looking as you."

Erik looked up at her slowly. "Don't…say things like that Christy."

"Why?" She asked. "Are you scared of me?"

"Yes!" He said as he set her scrapbook aside with a snap. She stepped towards him so if he wanted to leave, he'd have to push her away. "Christy, I've never been kissed by any woman before. Nor have I had one that doesn't scream or faint when they see my face. You're the first. So, I'm not sure….how to react around you."

"Erik. It's all right." She ran her hand through his hair. "You don't have to be afraid."

"Why aren't you scared of me?" He demanded. "why don't you coil in horror?"

"Maybe…I wasn't meant to Erik." She said softly. "I'm not scared of you. I could never be frightened of you. You could kiss me right now and I honestly wouldn't scream."

"Christy." He said quietly. "I can't. It's not…natural."

"Erik."

"Christy, I shouldn't have even kissed you out there! It wasn't right."

"Erik. I am not engaged." She whispered back. "It's easy…and very…natural…to kiss someone you're attracted to." She inhaled and admitted. "And….I am attracted to you. Kiss me...please, and tell me that it doesn't feel right."

She leaned forward and rested her hand on his chest. Cascada was gently singing, 'Every time we touch' in the background. _Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky. They wipe away tears that I cry. Oh the good and the bad times, we've lived through them all. _she rested her cheek against his as she sang softly._ You make me rise when I fall. _

She turned her head sideways and kissed him gently on the cheekbone. She stood still as Erik relaxed, gently touching her face, as if he were afraid that she'd break. She closed her eyes as Erik gently drew her face to his. He rested his cheek alongside hers for a moment. He then hesitantly kissed her as she grabbed ahold of his shirt lapels, drawing him closer. She leaned closer and gripped them tight. Erik deepened the kiss and his hands slid back and forth across her shoulders. She released his lapels and gripped his neck, he reacted, but didn't break the kiss.

"Christy?" Her mother called up the stairs. Both jumped and separated as the magical moment shattered.

"Not now." She groaned as she leaned her head against his chest, "Yes mother?"

"Supper's ready."

"Down in a minute!"

"Do I look fine?" Erik hastily wiped his mouth and she reapplied her lipstick. "Anything out of place?"

She nodded, "My heart." He frowned. "It's beating like mad."

"Push it back in your chest." Erik advised. "let's go."

As he gripped her hands, the lyrics flooded her mind again. _Cause every time we touch I get this feeling. Every time we kiss, I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last, need you in my life._

It was then her heart made up her mind. She needed Erik in her life and she wasn't going to let him go. But how was she going to tell Gerald after all that they'd been through to be together in the first place?


	7. There is more to love

Chapter Seven

There is more to love

Supper was a blur. Her mother noted how she'd seemed to have lost her appetite. She couldn't eat, her mind wasn't on food. Her stomach was so jumpy she was surprised that she didn't get sick. Her heart was still pounding hard because the atmosphere at the table didn't help any. Gerald sulked and picked at his meal. Mother spent her time grilling Erik on his background; she could tell that her mother wasn't pleased about his curt and indirect answers.

After dinner, Erik played the piano after dinner. Playing several lovely, jazzy renditions of songs by Cole Porter including 'You're sensational', 'I've got you under my skin', and 'Mind if I make love to you?' Gerald held her hand as she sat next to him, so she couldn't go over to the piano.

After what seemed like such a short time, Erik glanced at his watch. "I better run along."

"No," she stood up, wrenching her hand free from Gerald's grasp. "one more." He frowned. "Please?" She asked piteously. "I'll sing it. One more song, then I'll let you be. I promise."

"Fine." He handed her some sheet music. "Take your pick."

For some reason, she picked, 'There is more to love'. She handed it to Erik and began to sing.

_There is more to love, so much more, than simply making love. That's easy. Gazing into eyes, pretty eyes, which could be any eyes. That's crazy. _the music spoke to her. She spoke to him, through the song. She stepped alongside him and rested her hand on his shoulder. _Hands are hands, a face is just a face._ One finger gently touched the makeup covered cheek. She could see he was struggling to reamin calm._ They come and go, they're easy to replace._

_There is more to love, so much more, than moonstruck escapades. That's nothing. There is peace of mind, so much peace, and quiet company. That's something. Everyone but him, seems wrong for me. every time I feel there has to be more. S_he held his gaze as her family vanished from sight. _If I could hear the music, I heard then. I'd never let it fade away again. _

The song ended too soon. erik stood. "I should be running along. It's getting late."

"Good evening Mr. Wilson." Her mother said. "I hope your performance is a success."

"Thank you." He turned to Gerald. "See you tomorrow."

"Same here." Gerald grumped.

Christy cleared her throat. "I'll walk you out."

"Shall I go with you christy?" Gerald asked.

"No, I'll be fine." She said reaching for her coat.

"I wanted to talk to Christy about something privately."

She laughed and walked towards the door. "You're the only man I know who sincerely mixes business with pleasure." Five scant moments later, she found herself by his car. "Erik? What did you want to talk about?"

"I," he pinned her against the car door. "just want to finish something that we started."

"What?" She was cut off as he kissed her with all the passion that he'd held back upstairs. She exhaled and smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He broke the kiss and caressed her jaw with a finger. "Hmm, I like that."

"Are you going to tell Gerald?" He asked as he held her tight. "About us?"

Her heart sunk, she hadn't thought about Gerald. "I-I guess I better. I don't know what mother will say though."

"I don't think she liked me."

"Don't worry." She assured him. "She's always like that." She gripped his shoulders as he kissed her cheek. "Erik lets wait a while. This…this is happening too fast for me. I want you, but… how can I say this without hurting you? Is it wrong to want you so much after knowing each other in so little time? I don't want to hurt you."

"Same here." He pulled back. "If you want to wait, I'll wait. Ttuth be told, I want to wait myself. I'm not sure as well." He added before pressing her against his muscular frame. "I do know, that these feelings are nothing like anything I've ever felt."

He pulled back and cleared his throat. "Could you get away for lunch or something like that?"

She nodded. "I suppose. Why?"

He coughed. "Well, I guess ummm, I'm asking you on a date. Lunch date."

She smiled. "You're cute when you stammer." Erik flushed and she decided to put him out of his misery. "I accept. Believe it or not, since tomorrow's satruday, I'm going shopping at 1:00."

"Gerald going with you?"

"No." She frowned. "Why would he want to go shopping with me?"

"To be with you." He said seriously running his finger along her lips. She shivered. "Don't say that simple touch pleased you Christy. I'd hate to think of what my kisses do."

"They set me on fire." She breathed.

Erik cleared his throat. "I better go now, I've kept you a while." He kissed her quickly and soundly again. "Bye."

"Bye."

She waited until he'd vanished down the block before heading back to the house. Gerald and her mother were in a heated conversation when she arrived.

"What's up?" She asked innocently.

"Christy," her mother said. "you're getting to wrapped up in that man."

"Wrapped up?" She said nervously. Had their cover been blown already? They couldn't have been seen. "What do you mean?"

"The way you acted today." She sighed. "You rarely sing around the house, now it's constant. I'm actually getting sick of your voice!"

"Mother!"

"Then your eating habits, you won't even drink milk!"

"But I'm improving physically and vocally." She said. "Besides, I belive his prognosis about cow milk being fattening is true! What is it a baby cow drinks? It's mother's milk. And the hormones in that milk help that calf grow up to be about five hundred pounds of beef. No wonder we have trouble loosing weight around here!"

"I know, but I'm worried about him changing you. You're constantly exercising!"

"I'm getting in shape!"

"He's unfriendly and there's something unnatural about him."

"Unnatural? Such as?" She demanded. "he's a man! A normal man!"

"Mrs. Butler," Gerald said. "it's useless. I've talked to her about it on various occasions. She's…under his influence."

"Which is something you don't have!" She snapped. "You and I sorely lack the musical bond that he and I share!"

"Are you in love with him?" Her mother demanded. "The way you look at him when you sing it's like you're in love with him.

She froze. Should she say it so soon? No. she wasn't sure herself.

"Mother," she said as she gently touched her heart. "I feel….alive when I sang before. Now…I feel…like I'm flying. Every time a note soars, I soar. He pushes me to be more than I can be. I-I can't stop now."

Her mother sighed. "I'm…just so worried about you."

"Erik won't push me through something that he didn't go through himself."

"There's something…I don't like about him. He doesn't want to discuss his life at all. What normal person doesn't?"

"Erik's….a very cautious person. He didn't have an easy childhood. It was hard and not at all cheerful."

"How do you know?" Gerald demanded.

"As his leading lady, student, and only friend. our relationship is stronger than yours and his would be. Even then he still has a hard time opening up to me. But he does because he has no one else to share his burdens with. Please, don't worry about me. I have to do this." She stood up and pleaded. "I have to do this. I have to."

"Why?" Her mother asked.

She opened her mouth to speak. But words wouldn't come to her lips. "I-I- I can't say." With that said, she turned and ran upstairs.


	8. Something Good

Chapter eight

Something Good

Christy pulled up to Erik's apartment just as he walked out of the building. He hastened towards her, holding several programs in his hand.

She got out and he stared at her. "Wow. You're amazing."

"Thank you." She was wearing a simple dark blue, short sleeve shirt and a long, ankle length silvery-blue skirt. "Good afternoon to you as well." She said, straightening is his tie. "What's with the programs?"

"Oh, I keep these one me so if people ask about my mask, I say it's a publicity stunt."

She smiled. "That's a great idea. Do you care to drive? I hate driving.""

"Sure." He followed along and opened her car door for her.

She blushed. "Thank you. I'm not used to such service."

"Gerald doesn't open doors for you?"

"no." Her heel on her long skirt and it fell off. "Oh good grief!"

"Allow me." Erik said kneeling and picking up the shoe.

She blushed and glanced around the parking lot to see several children pointing at them as Erik slid her shoe back on. "There you go Cinderella." He said. "A perfect fit."

"Mommy, look! Cinderella and the prince!"

Erik got up, brushed off his trousers and turned to see two girls about six years olds running towards them. He frowned at her. "Cinderella?"

"My dress would look rather full to young children." Christy laughed before whispering to him. "Our first program victims."

Erik smiled and turned as the girls ran up to him. Their faces froze when they saw the mask.

"I'm so sorry." The mother said.

"No problem." Erik said smoothly, kneeling down by the children. "They're quite charming."

"But Prince Charming doesn't wear a mask!" One of the girls said.

She got her knee and knelt beside him. "No, but the phantom of the opera does."

"Phantom?" One frowned.

"Ghost." Erik supplied.

"oh you two must be appearing at the Burbank Theatre?" The mother said.

"Indeed Madame." Erik said.

She smiled. "I'm playing Christine and as I'm sure you guessed, he's the phantom."

Her eyebrow rose. "Interesting. Are you two dating as well?"

Erik cleared his throat but Christy blurted out suddenly. "Yes."

Erik handed the mother a program. "Come and bring your charming family. I'll also include a backstage tour and include any questions you want asked."

She stared. "Why yes. I'll look into it. thank you."

Erik wrote something on the program and handed it to her. "Hand this to the doorman at the end, he'll escort you back to my dressing room later. Considering you're my first couple to say you'll come. I'll get you a 60% discount your tickets."

"Thank you." She said, tears filling her eyes. "That's very kind of you."

Erik laughed. "My pleasure. We'll be seeing you very soon I hope."

"Opening night." She said. "That's a promise."

Erik nodded. "Thank you. now, if you'll excuse us, we have things to attend to you."

"Yes, I will. Thank you again."

Erik helped her into the car and she smiled at him as he carefully tucked her skirt out of the way. "You're a fine man, Erik." He stared at me. "A very fine man."

He shook his head. "I'm not Christy."

"In your mind Erik."

"Christy," he said. "why did you say we were dating?"

Her face froze. She glanced at him and cleared her throat. "Well….I guess dating was the….wrong word. But….we are seeing each other….aren't we?"

He shifted his weight and nodded. "Yes." He went around the car and got in. "So, where are we going?"

"well," she cleared her throat and buckled her seatbelt. "how about….you take me where you'd take me?"

He stared at her. "What?"

"Well, it is a date, isn't it?"

"I…yes. But...I thought you had shopping to do."

"I did, but I finished it early. So you choose where you want to take me." She spoke hesitantly. "Erik, I don't want to offend you but, isn't the mask going to be a bit uncomfortable on your face?"

"I didn't want to be late." He said. "So, I didn't have time to put my makeup on."

"That's very considerate of you Erik." She smiled. "If you want to put it on, it's ok, there's no rush."

"Ok." He slowly took off his mask and reached into his pocket for his makeup. She handed him her pocket mirror. "Here." She held it so he could see his face. "Is that all right?"

"Thank you." He cleared his throat. "Uhhmmm, how about…you ever been to Madame tussard's wax museum?"

She glanced at him. "What? No."

"Well, are you in for a surprise."

* * *

><p>"<em>I am really not wicked, love me and you shall see. All I wanted was to be loved for myself. If you loved me I should be gentle as a lamb and you could do anything that you pleased".<em>

Christy exhaled and took the book from Erik. "I loved that part. Did it…remind you of anyone you know?"

"My mother." He said quietly. "she never did….love me. if she tried, I would have given her every ounce of love I had in me. but now," he shook his head. "it's gone. I feel nothing for her."

"You'll forgive her someday Erik." Christy said, thumbing through the pages.

"Maybe." He cleared his throat. "What's your favorite section?"

"The end." She cleared her throat and began to read. _"Poor, unhappy Erik! Shall we pity him? Shall we curse him? He only asked to be loved, like everybody else. But he was too ugly! And he had to hide his genius or use it to play tricks with, when, with an ordinary face, he would have been one of the most distinguished of mankind! He had a heart that could have held the empire of the world; and, in the end, had to content himself with a cellar. Ah, yes, we must need pity the Opera ghost."_

"How come that's your favorite section?" He asked.

"Well, I always had a soft spot for the phantom, even when I was seven." She confessed. "But I guess this part speaks to me because….I knew what the author meant. People don't look at the heart now a days. They look at the face. If you're in a relationship, it's how good looking you are. Gerald was the only man, besides you of course, to show me respect. Many people hide behind masks. But only you and I know it takes a special kind of person to peel the actual mask away around everyone's heart to see them for what they really are. The world is a very hard and cruel place especially to the special people" She groaned. "I'm sorry, I'm not eloquent and I can't make them say it here," she touched her mouth. "but here," she touched her heart. "God know what I mean. I only wish I could explain it better."

"That's all right." Erik said. "I understand you." He helped her out of her chair. "So, tell me about your childhood."

"It's not happy, but since you asked, I shall do as you requested. I was an only child like you. My mother was busy and I spent my time alone. She had a drug problem and she never really knew me that well. It was a scary time in my life. I-I found myself often without meals and hiding when she brought her boyfriend home." She inhaled. "My grandmother, a few years before she died, got my mother back on track and I've been content somewhat. She still doesn't believe in Christ."

"Give her time." Erik said.

She laughed and tossed her burrito wrapper in the trashcan. "I am." She secured her book under her arm better.

"All right," he said. "let's go into the mall now."

"So, Erik, why the mall? I can't figure it out!"

He grinned. "You'll see."

* * *

><p>"I'm not so sure about this!" Christy said with terror on her face.<p>

"Oh come on." He said pulling her onto the ice.

She shrieked, but maintained her balance. "Erik!"

"Let me be your wings." He said pulling her along. Christy gripped his hands tight, but he felt her relax within ten minutes and she was skating alongside him.

She laughed. "I haven't had this much fun. First, Madame tussards! Why didn't you tell me you knew the owners!"

"Because I wanted to surprise you."

"Believe me, it did. Getting in there for free! Then going to Taco Bell and now ice-skating. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to impress me!"

He shook his head. "No, you said this was a date, I was in control and this what I'd do. Is it ok with you?"

"Yes!" She laughed. "I've never had so much fun in a long time!"

"Where does Gerald take you?"

She frowned. "Well, we visit his parents, who are loaded by the way, then all of us go on a picnic together. Then we do what they want to do, which is stay home and watch classic movies. Not that I have a problem with that, but if I watch 'It's A Wonderful Life' one more time, I'll go nuts!"

He laughed, "personally, I enjoy that movie."

"So do i. Just not every other week! I love watching it on Christmas Eve."

At that moment she slipped and fell on her rear, taking Erik down with her! She shrieked as her rear end hit the ice. "Christy are you all right?" He asked. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right." She giggled, touching his chin. "I'm fine."

He pulled her up, studying her carefully. "Are you all right?"

"Yes." She said. "I'm sure. Why aren't you laughing?"

"I was concerned you'd hurt yourself." He said seriously. "I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt when I was present."

She stared at him as tears filled her eyes. "You're one of a kind Erik. I thought that kind of a man died off with Jimmy Stewart and Cary Grant a long time ago."

Erik gripped her arm and helped her off the ice. She sat patiently as Erik insisted on untying her shoes. She reached down and traced a corner of his made up face.

He jumped and looked up at her. She smiled sadly. "How'd I get so lucky, Erik? How'd I ever find myself falling in love for someone as good as you?"

The look in his eyes, confirmed all the joy and love she felt inside her. Erik squeezed her hand, but said nothing as she slid her heels back on. They walked hand and hand to the car.

Erik opened the door for her and closed it quietly. She pulled out her sound of music album and pushed it into the CD player. Erik started the car, then turned it off. His fingers gripped the wheel tightly as he rested his head on the wheel. The music continued as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

_Perhaps I had a wicked childhood. Perhaps I had a miserable youth. But somewhere in my wicked, miserable past. There must have been a moment of truth. For here you are, standing there, loving me. Whether or not you should. So somewhere in my youth or childhood. I must have done something good. _

Erik sat up and looked at her, he took her hand from his shoulder and kissed her fingertips. "I love you too Christy." Her heart soured at those words and tears flowed down her cheeks.

_Nothing comes from nothing. Nothing ever could. So somewhere in my youth or childhood I must have done something good.  
><em>


	9. Getting to know the phantom

Chapter Nine

Getting to know the Phantom

"You're kidding."

"No I'm not. I shook her wig like a dog a hold of a rat." She giggled through her intake of air. "Mother was mortified. That was the last time she brought me to tea."

"You've never mentioned father." Erik said. "Don't you have a father?"

Christy's gaze dropped. "I never knew him. Mother's not even sure who he might have been."

"I'm sorry." He stopped jumping. "Ok. Lunch."

"I'm not really hungry." She admitted.

"Really? Neither am I."

Christy hit the ground in exhaustion. They hardly had anytime to spend together. Between rehearsals and her exercising and his own practice, they were only able to steal away at least two hours together. Christy was still unsure about how to tell Gerald and her mom and in a way, he couldn't blame her.

Her mother certainly was a controlling and demanding individual. He was sure Christy didn't love Gerald. From what he deduced, it sounded like Christy had mainly fallen in love with the idea of being cared for. Not actually being in love with the guy. She was beginning to discover the feeling of romance with him.

He was learning how to love someone in return and not be afraid of people. Also, how to live with his handicap and not be so self conscientious of it. The only other person who knew was the man who did his makeup. But he was a kindly elder gentleman who said he'd keep silent. But from the way he watched Erik and Christy, he wondered if that was all he was going to be silent about.

"So," Christy stretched her arms out. "what's your favorite color?"

"White."

She frowned. "Boring. I bet your favorite ice cream flavor is French vanilla."

He laughed. "Right. Let's see, your favorite color is…violet. Favorite ice cream must be…raspberry."

She stared at him in shock. "How'd you know?"

"Well, you always wear something violet, even if it's just a hairdo. You always have raspberry chapstick on," he ran his finger over lips. "I can tell by the taste."

She smiled. "I hate to say it but, Colombo, you're right." She stood and sipped her water. "We're having a barbecue at my church. Will you come? Be warned, you may be asked to perform."

"How come?"

"I've been bragging about you."

"What day is it?"

"Today." she said.

"Why do you always invite me to things the day of?" He asked.

"Because if I wait a day, I know that you'll try to back out of it." She leaned forward her eyes sparkling. "So, will you come?"

"Will Gerald and your mom be there?" He asked cautiously. "I don't think they like having me around."

"No, they won't be there. Gerald likes fancy restaurants with wine and all that. Mom wasn't interested."

"I'd offer to take you out someplace fancy…but I can't afford that now."

"I'd be satisfied it was even a soda at a McDonalds, I don't care. I want to be with you, not the food."

"Ok, I'll come. What time shall I pick you up?"

"After rehearsals." She said. "I'll tell you how to get there. It's an event that my church is putting on to help raise money for this family whose daughter needs and operation, But they can't afford it."

"I'll bring my check book."

"Christy," Gerald walked over. "feel like going out and catching a movie?"

She winced. "I'm sorry Gerald. Some other night. I'm going to that event at my church, remember?"

"Yes." He sighed. He reached into his pocket and handed her a check. "Here, this should help."

"Three thousand dollars?" Christy gasped and Erik blinked. "Gerald, that's wonderful of you. Thank you."

"It's nothing." he stood and walked away. "I can afford it. catch you later."

"All right. Bye."

He turned to Christy. "You still haven't told him yet, have you?"

She shook her head. "Gerald's is a nice guy, I hate to hurt him. I haven't gotten up the nerve yet."

"I hope you get it soon."

"I know. But, Erik what about the show? It would ruin things."

"True." He nodded. "But it could ruin us by keeping silent anyway."

"No Erik. That won't happen." She stood and went to the piano. "I think I'm ready to try singing now. I feel warmed up sufficiently"

"Alright." He said. "Then, I think I'll give you some pointers in a few areas."

She nodded. "My throat keeps closing up on the high notes."

"Because, you keep breathing wrong." he said. "breath from your diaphragm."

She nodded. "Yes…still, I hate getting notes wrong."

"I hate it when you get notes wrong too." He confessed. "It makes my ears ache."

She gave him a gentle shove before picking up the sheet music. His thoughts strayed back to their conversation with Gerald. He was getting tired of the secrecy. If she wasn't ready, he wasn't going to push her. With all the pressure of the show, she probably didn't want to stress out the performers.

He focused back on her as she launched into her warm up song. Getting to know you, from the king and i. She smiled and her voice was flirtatious. But her voice always held that special magical quality that he'd grown to love about her.

* * *

><p>"Did I tell you look like a million bucks?" Erik said again.<p>

She giggled. "Yes. But don't stop saying it."She slipped her hand in his. It was one of her favorite dresses though. White, with intricate silver designing. It went well with her lovely white sandals. "Come on, I've got several people I want you to meet. My pastor, his wife, and several friends are dying to meet you."

"Anyone I should be jealous of?" He asked.

"No." She laughed. "Just Gerald."

"No competition there."

"Christy!" She turned to see Amanda Hart hurrying over. "Ohh." Amanda hugged her. "Long time no see."

"I know. I've been so busy."

"I can imagine. All that rehearsing, singing, dancing and memorizing lines. How long do you have to perform this?"

"Well. Two more weeks of rehearsals. The show officially opens on the first."

"I'll buy a front row ticket."

"Nonsense, I'll leave one for you at the box office."

"Well, if you insist." She then seemed to notice Erik for the first time. "Who's this? I thought you were here with Gerald."

"No Gerald didn't want to come this time." She felt guilty again. "This is Erik Wilson, he's playing the phantom."

"Oh my goodness." Amanda shook his hand. "My name is Amanda Hart. I can see you as the phantom all right." She turned to Christy. "What phantom would you say he sounded the closest to?"

"Ramin Karimloo."

"Mmhhh. She had a huge crush on him for years." Amanda sighed. "I can't wait to hear you sing."

"Well, maybe Christy and I can give a performance." She looked at him. "I brought several karaoke tracks just in case. A performer never knows when he's asked to perform, so I figure they should always be ready."

"I don't believe it." Amanda squealed. "We are having a karaoke later. I can't wait to tell everyone. Please excuse me."

Christy turned back to Erik. "Where's the mask?"

He pulled it out of his pocket. "Here."

She laughed and wrapped her arm around his waist. "I might have known."

"Come on." He said. "Let's go meet your friends. It seems to be a good turnout."

"I know."

For the next hour she introduced Erik to her pastor, friends and they bought various things. They laughed and tried their hand at the pie-throwing contest. Erik always managed to hit the guy and his laugh rocked the room. When she finally hit the guy in the face, she hastily apologized.

At one point during the evening Amanda pulled her away from Erik. "Christy, what's going on between you two? I thought you and Gerald were engaged, aren't you?"

Her heart sunk, "I'm…having second thoughts."

"that's evident." Amanda said.

"I'm that bad?"

"Christy, I've never seen you laugh or your eyes light up like that around Gerald. For another thing, I've never even seen even Gerald try to hold your hand. This guy, he looks at you as if he couldn't bear to loose you. He also can't keep his hands off you! He's always holding your hand or his arm is around your waist."

"What are you saying?" She said as she prepared herself to defend Erik. "That he has other ideas?"

"No. I'm saying, it's obvious he wants only you. I haven't even seen his eyes stray around the room once. Gerald, well, lets just say, his eyes tend to wander every once in a while." Amanda said. "I suggest that you break it with Gerald, gently, before Erik gets away and you wind up hurting both men"

"I know," she rubbed her hands. "but I'm scared. Scared of hurting Gerald, who has no idea what's been going on. Though from the first, he admitted he was jealous of the…chemistry Erik and I had. I haven't talked to my mother about it at all because she doesn't like Eric. Erik, I do love him, but I want to be sure it's the real thing. Erik stays home a lot and only comes out for rehearsals. He's cautious about this himself."

"How come?"

"I'll tell you later, it's a secret. I promised I'd never tell."

"I guess I'll have to wait. But whatever it is, it can't be that bad."

"No it's not. But its…so frightening. I mean, I can look at him…and know his thoughts." She groaned. "I know it's silly. Can people really fall in love so fast?"

"Well, it's like when lightning hits you." Amanda offered. "It's only strikes once." Christy laughed and gave her a playful punch.

"True. But you can't build a life on lightning and chemistry."

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have you attention please?" Everyone automatically turned to the pastor who was on the sound stage. "I'm pleased to say that we have reached the desired amount of $10,000!" everyone cheered and applauded. "I just wanted to say, thank you for all your wonderful donations and may God bless everyone of you."

He scanned the audience. Their eyes met and she knew what was coming. "Oh no." She groaned between her teeth.

"I'm sure many of you know that Christy Butler is appearing on the first for her first starring role as Christine in phantom of the opera. We've all been praying that she has great success." She blushed as all eyes turned to her. "I'm sure with a little persuasion, we could get her to do one of her numbers, for us."

Everyone applauded. Christy nodded and made her way towards the stage. When she took the mike, crimson lights flooded the stage and phantom of the opera was heard. She looked around but didn't see Erik. She knew he was around, she could feel him.

She began singing and wasn't surprised when he came up behind her for his cue. The audience immediately grew quiet. She noted Amanda was filming them with her camera. It would certainly be interesting to see on film.

As the song progressed the audience vanished. There was only them. They focused on each other and moved feeling each other's defenses and emotions. When Christy hit her high note to end her song, she soared heavenward, but returned rather weakened. She gasped for air and almost dropped to the ground in ecstacy.

Erik stepped in behind her, remaining in character, his arm around her waist, supporting her. Music of the night began to play, and she closed her eyes as Erik sang to her. His voice charged her weary soul and strength returned once more. She opened her eyes and watched Erik's dark ones for instructions on what to do.

Erik certainly wasn't shy about seducing her in front of her entire congregation. He acted as if they weren't on a stage. It was if they were in an underground lair all by themselves. Shivers wracked her body and her face tingled when he touched it softly.

When the song ended, there was along pause. They waited for a moment. Christy wondered if it had been too much and if they excommunicated people from congregations anymore.

Then the applause started and it grew thunderous. Erik stepped back and let her take her bows. She stepped back and smiled as the applause grew louder as he bowed. Erik handed her a single red rose from out of nowhere and handed it to her. She accepted it and stepped forward as he kissed her cheek. They bowed together three times before stepping off the stage.

They made their way through the mob to Amanda who was wiping tears from her eyes. She shook her head. "Now I know why. It's obvious. I sent the video to your cell phone, it was amazing. Amazing. The chemistry between you two."

"Thank you. Erik's done a wonderful job teaching me." She turned to him. "How was I?"

Erik gripped her hand. "You did great Christy. For a moment I thought you were going to faint." Pride flashed in his eyes. "You sang your highest note tonight and held it perfectly. You pushed yourself, body and soul, trusted God to get what you wanted. Now it's yours and I am so proud of you."

"I'm proud of you." She said, he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. She hugged him back and whispered. "I think we better get back."

"Yeah," he said. "it's late. Send me the video as well, I'd like to see it."

As they drove home, they sat back and quietly listened to the string music Erik had on it the car. Strings of classic Rogers and Hammerstien tunes. She sent the video to Erik's cell before watching it. When she did, she inhaled sharply. Chemistry didn't seem like the right word, they had…electricity.


	10. Devil take the hindmost

Chapter Ten

Devil take the hindmost

_Christine, I love you. _Erik sang. She handed him the ring back and pulled away from him. Tears streamed down her face as she ran offstage to join Gerald. Her heart broke for the phantom as she sang the 'All I Ask of You' reprise. Then, Erik burst into the verse that always tore at her heart. _You alone can make my song take flight. It's over now, the music of the night!_

She clasped her hands over her mouth as soon as she and Gerald were out of sight and cried. "Christy?" Gerald hissed. "Are you all right? What's wrong?"

"That…part." she sniffled. "It always makes me cry. He sings it with such feeling." she dried her eyes and tried to regain composure. "Correction. I cry when_ any _phantom sings it. Excluding Gerald butler."

"You love Erik's voice don't you?" Gerald said as she nodded. "Maybe he can sing at our wedding. I'll ask him."

"No!" She said. "Don't do that."

"So defensive." He chuckled.

"Well," she cleared her throat. "you still haven't asked me to marry you yet. Remember?"

"So you've pointed out many times. I'm glad you talked me into doing this show, it's fun. Even if I do get jealous of watching you two on stage together. What's going on between you two?" He said. At her silence, he stared at her. "Christy, why don't you deny it, just like you always do?"

The time had come; she'd never lie to him. She had been seeing Erik for weeks now behind his back and it was causing a tremendous strain on both of them. They both were in love and she wanted to stop hiding it. She wanted Gerald and her mother to know she loved Erik.

"Because…I can't this time." She croaked.

"What are you saying?" He growled as his eyes darkened. "Is there something between you?"

"Yes. For a long time now." She said slowly, "I've wanted to tell you. But I-I couldn't. But now…the time is right. Gerald, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"I've been dating Erik behind your back ever since he came over for dinner."

He stared at her. She didn't see pain in his eyes, she saw anger. "Is he why you've been avoiding me?"

"Yes!" She snapped before hurrying out on to the stage to take her bow.

Gerald thankfully didn't make a scene on stage. She kept her act together as the director gave instructions for the last two rehearsals before the show started. As the remaining cast hurried off stage to the front, she walked to Erik.

He kissed her forehead. "You sang like an angel."

"So did you." She exhaled as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Erik, our cover is blown. I told Gerald, I haven't gone into details though."

Erik stopped and rubbed her arms. "So we talk about it tonight?" She nodded. "Where?"

"At my house?"

He nodded. "Seems logical. Considering that's where this whole thing took off." Gerald was in the hall waiting for them. Erik spoke first. "I'll take Christy home. We'll meet you there."

Gerald stomped up to them. "You have a colossal nerve, moving in an engaged girl!"

"Gerald!" She said. "It's my fault too!"

He ignored her. "First, you push me around during rehearsals. Then you steal my fiancée." Erik turned aside and continued down the hall. Gerald spun him around. "I'm not finished talking to you!"

"Christy and I were nothing but student and teacher at first."

"I started making the moves on him."

"What!" He shouted. "Am I supposed to believe that?"

"Believe it." Erik said. "After a while, I started asking her out and she accepted."

"Have you kissed her?" Gerald demanded.

"Is this necessary?" Erik asked.

"Did you!" He shouted.

Erik blinked but answere. "Yes. Many times."

He punched Erik in the jaw! Erik hit the floor stunned, holding his jaw.

"Erik!" Christy knelt beside him and helped him up. "Are you all right?" She glared at Gerald. "What's gotten into you?"

Gerald stepped forward for another punch but she stepped in front of him. For a while, everyone stared at each other. Then Gerald focused on Erik's face. His eyes narrowed. "Hey," he said slowly. "That's…not makeup, is it?"

Christy looked at Eric; his mask had fallen of when he got punched. He sighed and shook his head. "No."

Gerald's eyes widened in horror, he took Christy's arm. "We're going now!"

"No!" She wrenched her arm away and stared at him frostily. "Erik, will take me home." She enunciated each word slowly.

"How can you?"

"I said, Erik will take me home! Now leave us!"

Gerald stared at her before stalking out of the theatre. She turned back to Erik. He didn't appear upset at all. "I guess this was coming."

"You didn't have to tell him about your face."

"I wanted him to know." He said.

She nodded. For a moment, all was silent. She hugged him and sighed. "I love you."

He squeezed her back. "I know. I love you too."

They walked back to their dressing rooms, holding hands. As she carefully got out of her dress, she could hear Erik singing in his dressing room, next to hers. She slipped her robe on and stood by the wall to make out what he was singing.

_Storm clouds may gather, and storms my collide. But I love you; I'll love you. Until the end of time. Come what may, come what may. I will love you until my dying day._

She got the message. She exhaled and leaned against the wall. _I'll love you….until the end of time._ She sang back quietly.

* * *

><p>Erik opened Christy's car door and closed it behind her. She sighed quietly, her eyes full of dread. He inhaled and said, "I love you Christy."<p>

She blinked and nodded. "I love you too." She laced her finger in his hand. "Let's go."

The moment they pushed the door open, her mother was there. "Christy. Oh Gerald- Erik? What's this?" The look in her eyes turned to alarm. "Christy, what's happened?"

"Nothing to get very worried about." She reassured her mother hastily. "We…need to talk."

"I can see." She sat down. "Shat is it?"

"We're waiting for Gerald." Christy said.

"It's going to be ok." Erik said as he squeezed her hands. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss on her cheek.

She relaxed and leaned against him. "I know."

"Christy?" Her mother asked. "What's going on?" The door flew open and Gerald stormed in, slamming the door behind him. "Gerald?" Her mother stood up.

He ignored her. "Christy!" He grabbed her by arm and shook her. "What's the meaning of this?"

"Unhand her!" Erik pulled her away. She clung to Erik as he rubbed her arm. "Are you ok?"

"Yes." She bit back tears. "Gerald, please, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Her mother asked.

"She's been having an affair with him!" Gerald accused.

"Christy!" Her mother gasped. "how could you?"

"That's a lie Gerald!" She said.

Erik interrupted. "I've been seeing her, but I've done nothing that could be deemed inappropriate." Christy shook and Erik guided her to the chair. "You could call it…loving someone…behind another's back."

Her heart pounded in her throat. "I didn't plan for it to happen. Honest. It just happened." She croaked. "I love him."

Eric stilled Christy's trembling hand as her mother and Gerald stared at them in shock. He couldn't blame them. They shouldn't have kept this a secret for so long.

"What…have you done?" Her mother gasped when words finally came to her. "I can't believe this! My own daughter! Cheating before she's married!"

"I didn't intend to mother." Christy said as she wiped a tear from her eye. "I didn't think that, Erik and I would fall so hard. I thought, for a while, that …maybe it was a passing fancy. But it wasn't, things changed and my feeling for Erik are stronger than the feelings I bear for Gerald. Stronger than I could feel for any other man! I'm sorry."

He squeezed her hand. "Both of us weren't sure at first that's part of the reason we kept it quite. Christy is a wonderful girl and you know how sensitive she is. She hates hurting people. That's part of the reason she kept quiet for so long."

"Yeah." Gerald said snidely. "So much that she couldn't say that she was working with someone like you!"

Eric stiffened, he wouldn't loose his temper. Though he was close to loosing it.

Christy leaned against his shoulder and rubbed his arm. "I don't care about that." She whispered and he believed her.

"Care about what?" Her mother demanded.

"His face," Gerald burst out. "is every bit as scarred and hideous as any phantoms should be." His voice deepened. "He didn't play the role, he _is _the role."

Her mother looked skeptical. "Gerald, he has a perfectly normal face."

"Madam." He exhaled. "It's makeup. I suffer from major third degree burns."

"From what?" She demanded.

"I'd rather not discuss it." He said as he tried to erase the painful memories of that day. "It's a personal matter."

"I know the story mother." She said. "Erik has gone through a terrible time with only God to help him through the tough times. He only shares his deepest feeling with people he trusts. But take my word, it happened by accident."

"I have a right to know what kind of man my daughter thinks she's fallen in love with!"

"Thinks?" she shrieked. "I think I love him? I don't _think_ I love him, I _know_ I love him."

"You're delusional!"

"Careful Madame, you're forgetting yourself." he said. "Christy alone can tell us what she feels in her heart. You don't think these emotions, nor can your tell her what to feel."

"This discussion is over!"

"No it's not!" He raised his voice slightly. "Christy will do anything you ask her to do because she loves you. You taught her to be respectful, but now what she's grown she'll still do it. But you're not going to control her life!"

"I don't!"

"Yes you do." Christy burst out. "I'm sorry, but it's true."

"How can you talk to your mother that way?" Gerald snapped at her.

"Enough!" Her mother stiffened as she stood up. "I forbid you and Christy to see each other again!"

Christy gasped and they both stood up at the same time. "Mother!" She said. "You can't do that!"

"Oh yes I can!" She yelled. "Do you think I'm going to allow my daughter to get married to a freak? A liar?"

"A freak!" She screamed at her mother. "How dare you!"

"He has no right!" Her mother shouted.

"Are you telling me that I can't love him? That I have no right to love him? That he has no right to love me? Nor anyone else?" She yelled. "I love him! I don't care about his face! I love him for the man he is!"

He groaned. They were getting nowhere, just running around in circles. He let go of Christy, walked out of the house, and slammed the door behind him. He needed to think. But with all the words being exchanged, he knew he'd say things that he'd regret.

* * *

><p>Christy ran out of the living room. "Christy get back here!" Her mother yelled. She ignored her and continued on her way.<p>

"Christy, if you go after him-" She slammed the door on Gerald in mid sentence.

"Erik" She screamed as he got in his car. He stopped and got out. He stood there silently as she ran up to him. He looked down at her as she rested her arms on his chest. She felt his arms circle her waist. "Oh Erik." She hugged him tight. "Don't listen to her, please. I love you for you! I love your face, every bruise and scar."

Erik blinked and ran his hand down the side of her face. "When things get tight like that I need to leave before I explode. That wouldn't have helped the situation any though." He sighed. "I-I should be used to it."

"No! you shouldn't! no one has the right to talk to you like that! You don't deserve it. You're better than that!" She exhaled. "I'm going to leave. I'll find a vacancy in your apartment and you can take me to work until the show ends. Both of us can somehow find a way. There has to be."

She was pleading now, she begged Erik with her soul to agree.

He hesitated. "Christy, we're not even engaged or anything. No promises or anything."

"I know! But I can't deny what I'm feeling for you! I love you! I trust you!" She lowered her voice. "You're serious about me aren't you?" He nodded. "I'm serious about you. You don't need to say those things for me to know."

"I was going to propose," she gasped as tears filled her eyes. "but I planned it to make it memorable." He added hastily. "Too special to change it. Now is not the time. So could…you consider yourself engaged, without the proposal?"

She smiled as heat filled her cheeks. "Yes!"

He smiled and squeezed her hand. "I'll see if I can find you a room as close to mine as possible."

"Not too close." She said with a smile as she got in the car. "Propriety demands it."

"God demands it." He corrected as he smiled then frowned. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not going back tonight. Mother and Gerald will only quarrel with me. I will text them, I'm staying in a hotel for the night, just not which one."

"Ok."

They drove on in silence. Unfortunately, no one would let Christy have a vaccant apartment until the next day, so Erik had to spend the night on the couch. Still, it was a comfort just to be near him. She knew that in the days ahead, they'd need each other more than ever.


	11. Written in the stars

Chapter Eleven

Written in the stars

Eric groaned and inhaled. Something smelled good. He got up off the couch and found Christy in the kitchen. Her clothes were wrinkled and she had one of his robes on. But she made a lovely sight in the once cold, drab, and empty kitchen. she was cooking and with the sunlight streaming in the window, it made him stop and stare at her. She continued squeezing oranges as he snuck up behind her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed a soft kiss on her neck. She let out a little gasp, but leaned against him.

"Morning." He said gently.

"Good…morning." She said softly.

"You're wearing my robe." He fingered the collar. "Were you cold?"

"A little." she croaked.

"You seem to be responding funny today." He laughed at her.

She moaned in response. "Erik."

"Well." He turned her to face him. "I'll have to satisfy you."

He leaned forward and kissed her on the mouth. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I like that."

"I like that too." He said before stepping back and pushing her away. His body was pounding and his mind was racing. "I think it'd be best if I stay five feet away from you."

She nodded. "I agree."

He sat at the table. "Otherwise…I'm not sure what'll happen."

"I do." she said turning her back to him. " We'd loose our heads, do something stupid, the eggs would burn and you'd spend the rest of the day scrubbing this metal pan."

"Possibly." He chuckled. "I'll go get dressed." In five minutes he came out dressed to impress.

Christy smiled. "I like the way you dress. Always so nice. I've never seen you wear jeans though."

"Want me to get a pair?" He asked.

"No!" She burst out. "I like how you always wear slacks and button shirts. It's what makes you, you. You don't have to act like everyone else. It's one of the few things I love about you."

"I'm glad." He approached her. "I love…the way you hair is always pinned back on one side and caressing the other side of your face."

"I love your face." She said as she leaned forward. "No matter what anyone says."

"I love yours." He leaned forward and kissed her nose. "It's perfect."

"No! yours is."

He leaned forward and kissed her gently on the mouth. She lightly moaned and he pulled back. "We're forgetting that we're hungry."

She nodded and went to the stove. "I'll get our breakfast plates."

He watched her walk back and forth. His robe swishing around her perfect figure. This was his preview of married life; and he was loving it.

"Here you go." She said as she set a plate in front of him.

English muffins topped with eggs, salsa, cheese and chives. Diced potatoes, peaches and oranges. He stared at it.

"Wow." he breathed as she set a glass of orange juice. "How'd you make all this?"

She giggled. "I used everything in the refrigerator and kitchen. Oh that reminds me, you have a doctor's appointment in an hour. I called work and told them you'd be an hour late due to pressing circumstances."

"Thanks." He squeezed her hand. "I almost forgot."

"What's the appointment about?" She inquired before eating a peach slice.

"Well, it's an examination of my face and if it can be reversed. Also an estimate on how much it will cost."

"Tme how it turns out." She said. "Sh, I'll need a lift to the theatre."

"Ok."

He was at his doctor's appointment on time. What had started off as a lovely day turned gray with the doctor came in with a grim expression. "I'm sorry Mr. Wilson. The damage to your face...is irreparable.

* * *

><p>"There you are!" Were the first words Gerald said when he saw her.<p>

"Good morning!" she said cheerfully though she felt like smacking him. "I see you're rather late today. Do you know what scenes we are we doing today?"

"Don't play coy!" He snapped.

"I'm not a fish!" She said. "I don't even like fish. But you wouldn't know that would you?"

"Stop it!" He hissed.

"It really wouldn't interest you but I was with my fiancée."

His mouth dropped and he stared at her. "You were where?"

"With my fiancée!" She repeated.

"Your fiancee?" He was horrified. "Christy?"

"Don't worry, it was perfectly respectable."

"Well, I do worry!" He snapped back as he took he by the arm. "Listen to me!"

"I won't!" She shrieked. "Take your hands off me!"

He dropped his hands and glanced around at all the prying eyes. "How could you?" He hissed. "You'll never find a man like me again! You could have had me! I'm rich!"

She held his gaze. "I'm sorry Gerald. You thought you could buy my love like your parents thought they could buy yours. But I feel so sorry for you Gerald. You never understood this. I'm not looking for financial assets; I'm looking for character."

At that moment Erik stormed past into his dressing room. The door closed with a loud wham!

"Erik!" She breathed out of concern. She turned to Mr. Starr who was frowing at her and them. "I'll get him out here as soon as I can sir." She ran to the door. She tried the knob, but the door was locked. "Erik, are you all right?" She pounded on it.

"Go away." He mumbled.

"No! I won't." She said. "Let me in now!" Silence. "If I have to get an ax and break down this door I will!" Erik didn't respond. Christy groaned and went in pursuit of an ax. But she never found it, she found a sledge hammer in the prop room. She tried the door once more before preparing to bash the door. It was locked. "Erik...I really don't want to buy a new door, but you better open this one now before I make firewood out of it!

He groaned and unlocked the door. The look on his face was priceless as he saw her there with a sledge hammer. "Christy!"

"I wasn't kidding!" She entered and locked the door behind her. Erik stood there staring at her in silence. "Erik, what is it? Are you ill?"

"No."

"Did someone die?"

"No."

"You….don't want to marry me?"

"Don't think such things!" He snapped.

"Then what is it?" She demanded.

"It's my face!" He roared. "it's irreversible! The damage was bad and the doctor who 'cleaned' me, actually butchered me by cutting away too much skin! Not the mention the acid did internal damage which prohibits my face getting repaired" he jumped out of his chair. "You're stuck with a monster for life! I'll never be normal again! After all these years of saving, starving for nothing!"

She ripped off his mask and kissed him cutting off his angry words. He stiffened, but didn't push her away. Soon, she felt his arms around her. He pulled away and she caressed his face.

"You're my angel. My Prince Charming. My knight in shinning armor. My Legolas, Aragon, Faramir, and Samwise all rolled into one." Erik chuckled and rolled his eyes. They'd watched Lord of the Rings a few nights before and they'd been comparing characters. "I love you. The way you are."

"Tell me that," he said. "every once in a while. What do you see in a face like mine anyway?"

"Kindness. Character. Love. Devotion, ect, ect, ect." She caressed his torn skin gently. "Your face is the face of the man I love." She took him by the hand. "Now let's sing."

He nodded and after putting on his mask, they went straight to the piano. She handed the piano man, written in the stars. Their song. By the time the song had ended, both were holding each other each other, and tears were in their eyes. As they pulled back, the room erupted in applause.

"Well," the producer said. "what a coincidence. Tryout for Aida in several months. I'll be looking for you two."

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek and whispered. "I love you."

Later, Erik dropped her off at her house. She kissed him on the cheek. "I'll meet you back at the apartment."

"Ok, I'll see you." He got in the car and she waved as he backed out of the driveway. She hurried back into the house. She wasn't surprised to find her mother and Gerald there with frowns on their faces.


	12. Twisted every way

Chapter Twelve

Twisted every way

"There you are!" Her mother snapped. "Where have you been?"

She sighed. "As if you don't already know. I'm sure Gerald's told you everything. Every twisted and false line!" She ran upstairs, pulled out a suitcase, began pulling out her clothes and packing her bag. Her door opened and Gerald and her mother stood there. "What are you doing?" Her mother demanded.

"I'm leaving." She explained. "I'm moving out with erik."

"With him!" Her mother shrieked. "Have you forgotten your faith? You can't do such a thing."

"I'm not! We'll be staying in separate apartments until we get married."

"Married!" Her mother yelled.

"Yes, that's typically what people in love do." She shoved some more shirts in the suitcase. "Combining the money Erik and I have saved up, that's enough for a downpayment on a house."

Gerald grabbed her by the arms and spun her around. "You can't do that Christy! I gave up a fortune to date you, you can't drop me now!"

"So I'm obligated to you because of your inheritence loss? The fact that your parents were right and it wouldn't last?" She asked. "Is that it? your parents were right!"

"No they weren't!"

"Yes they were!" She inhaled. Things were already getting out of hand. She had to be the one who was calm and in contol. "Gerald," she said gently. "I don't want to marry you. Try and understand."

"But christy!" He begged. "you-"

"I've thought about this. There's nothing to do, we've got to go our seprate ways."

"What!"

"There's nothing left to say. Except, I don't love you anymore."

"You merely think that." Her mother said. "Gerald's a good man. He can take care of you better than a wandering pahntom!"

"Christy, we've had bad times. But that's no reason to break it off. I can't live without you. I need you."

"Gerald." She begged. "Please, don't' say such things. Deep down, you know you don't mean them."

"I love you." He clasped her hands. "Don't do this to me, don't leave me please."

"I must!" She yanked her hands away. "I love Erik and I don't love you!" That hit home. Both stared at her in silence. She lowered her voice. "I know that this hurts. It hurts me too and I'm sorry for everything. Gerald, I'm sorry for hurting you. Sorry for not telling you all that was going on between erik and I. you are a good man. But so is Erik….when I'm around him, it's like nothing else matters. I know he's the one. I can't love you. I'd lie if I married you and couldn't keep my vows. Think about it." She said gently. "You say you love me, but do you ever show me? You don't hold my hand, you haven't even kissed me! When you asked to court me, you didn't ask with affection, but pointed it out how it would be beneficial both of us."

"And mother, I'm sorry for not coming to you and talking to you. I should have trusted your judgement and maybe none of this woud have happened. But if I hadn't, I'd never have fallen for Erik. I can say honeslty and unashamedly, that I love him with all my heart in spite of his face. Maybe…we're meant to be together because we see the light in each other than no one else can see." She sighed. "If neither of you never spoke to me again, I'd understand .words cannot descirbe how sorry I am. I didn't want to hurt anyone."

She turned back ot her packing. All was silent for a moment and then her mother spoke. "You love this erik don't you?"

"As I've stated before," she nodded. "I love him very much."

"You'd do anything for him?" Something in her mother's almost threatening tone caused her to turn around.

"Yes." She said cautiously.

"Then do this for him." Her mother blurted out. "Marry Gerald!"

She rolled her eyes and went to her closet. "This is ridiculous. I said before, I don't care about Gerald."

"is that it? I suggest you marry him before your precious erik's face will wind up on every magazine cover in the country!" She spun around in horror as her mother continued. "I know several editors and I daresay Gerald's parents will know several bigger ones! From what I've heard and seen, he's good enough to possibly land on broadway. One edition, and every reporter will be breaking their necks to see a real life phantom." Christy tried to block out her mother's voice and images. "He won't get a moment's peace!" Her mother hissed. "Dozens of people will be trying to rip his mask off! They'll follow him everywhere. His career will be ruined because no one will hire a freak."

"That's a sensational idea! They pay well for good stories." Gerald said as he pulled out his phone. "I happen to know the editor of the Los Angeles Times. He'd love this scoop, pay very handsomely."

"No!" She reached for the phone, but he pulled it out of her reach. "Don't do that. He doesn't need that. He deserves his privacy and respect. He's worked hard for his career." She pleaded. "Don't do anything to him. He's had enough hard times in his life. He doesn't need this."

"It's not up to us." Her mother said as she took Gerald's phone. "It's up to you." She leaned forward. "How about that christy? Who…will be the groom?"

_Twisted every way. What answer can I give? _

"In normal voice Christy." Gerald said. "Stop that damn singing!

_ Can I betray the man who inspires my voice? I know I can't refuse, and yet I wish I could. Oh, God if I agree, what horrors wait for me, in this, the phantom's opera._

"You try my patience." Gerald sneered. "Make your choice."

She eyed both of them before breathing the mans name.


	13. What hurts the most

Chapter Thirteen

What hurts the most

"Gerald."

"Yes?" He said with a smirk on his face, drinking in her discomfort.

She looked at the floor, "I choose Gerald."

"Good," her mother said. "Gerald, drive her down to her…lovers apartment. If she's not down in ten minutes, go get her. If she won't leave, you know what to do."

Christy was a living corpse during the half-hour drive to the moment she knocked on Erik's apartment door. He didn't answer but she knew he was in there. She opened the door and closed it behind her. The room was dark except for a few candles. Erik was at the desk with his back to her, half asleep. She noted that Ramin Karimloo's voice was filling the apartment with 'Till I hear you sing' and for once, his voice didn't thrill her; it tortured her.

She approached and caressed his shoulder. "Erik?" She whispered as she shook him. "Erik? Are you all right?"

Erik shifted and turned slowly to her. "You came to me." The light that flashed in his eyes broke her heart.

She nodded as he stood up. "I came to talk to you. I have to get something's settled in my mind" She felt herself tense up; it wasn't because he didn't have his mask on.

However, something told her that she should run from the room, yet her feet seemed welded to the floor.

"Well," he glanced around. "I don't see your bags. I got your apartment, it's three doors down."

"No." She sighed as her inside shook. "I'm not going through with it."

"What?" He stared at her, shock and heartbreak written in his eyes. "But…we talked about this so thoroughly. We decided-"

"It wouldn't last. It couldn't last." She burst out, pulling out all of her acting skills to give a good performance. "I loved every moment too. I hated for it to end too. But there has to be a time when…the show must end." Her explanations sounded so feeble and stupid to her own ears. Erik didn't react as angrily as she thought he would. He appeared rather shocked.

"You kissed me." He croaked out . "You made me believe that you loved me. I loved you and I told you… that…there'd be no one but you. You…accepted the fact that we were engaged, though I've never asked."

"I know." She said slowly. He reached out and caressed her face slowly. Her voice wobbled then petered out in the end. "This…is the hardest thing…I've ever done in my life."

She could barely make out his face, in the dim candlelight. But she could sense the want in his touch. She wanted his touch, needed his touch. She turned, not bearing to see the wanting in his eyes.

She closed her eyes. "Erik, don't make this any harder. I must go. I know what you're feeling, but we cannot give into this. It's not meant to be. It could never be."

Erik stopped touching Christy; he stepped away and looked into her eyes. "What?" He asked, not certain he'd heard what she'd said.

"It couldn't last. We weren't honest with anyone or ourselves. We had to cheat to spend time together. If we were sure about our relationship, we wouldn't have hidden it nor kept it a secret." She drew a deep breath. "I-I changed my mind. I don't want to marry you." She had just told the biggest lie of her life. "You're not worth wrecking my relationship with my mother."

* * *

><p>Shock washed over him. Then no emotion at all. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew they'd come to this. He felt horrible. He turned and caught sight of his face in the mirror. He winced at his own repulsiveness.<p>

He really loved her, but what right did she have to be stuck with a man as repulsive as him? A woman like her, she'd marry him because of her now soiled reputation. Then she'd probably wind up divorcing him for a man who was handsomer and younger than he was anyway. In his mind, he agreed with her, she was right. It couldn't have lasted. Somewhere….in the back of his mind, he knew it wouldn't have lasted.

"All right, I understand." He said as he took a breath, reached for his mask, and put it back on so she couldn't see anything he was feeling. "I'm sorry. Forget this…ever happened." He stepped away towards the door.

"Wait!" She said. He spun around. Desperately hoping that she say that she couldn't live without him. She didn't. "Can't…we sing…one last song?"

Her violet eyes pleaded and he couldn't resist. He nodded. "I'll pick it."

He put on 'Written in the stars'. Their song. He silently wished the song would haunt her until her dying days.

She began to sing. Her voice was quivering and tears filled her eyes. They didn't make it past the second verse before they fell into each other's arms. He kissed her multiple times, as she sobbed. He clung to her, not wanting to let her go.

"Don't kiss me anymore." She whimpered as she pulled away. "Don't kiss me anymore!"

She pulled away and ran down the hall. "Christy!" He shouted after her. He watched as she got into the elevator and vanished forever.

With that, he stalked back into his hotel room. He grabbed his suitcase, threw it on the bed, and began packing. He had to get away from her as far and as soon as humanly possible. Who was he kidding? He wasn't even human.

He stopped in mid thought, he couldn't leave. He had another four weeks of performing, sometimes twice a day with her. He couldn't walk out and leave all those people who'd worked so hard. He'd have to muster his emotions and continue on with the show.

What was wrong with her? After all those times together, then promising to meet him; she arrives and dumps him. Yet then...she falls apart in his arms and surrendered to his kisses. It didn't seem like Christy. Something was holding her back, and he'd have to find out what it was. He wasn't sure, but he was fairly sure that Gerald and her mother had done something. Shock left him, and anger slowly filled him.

* * *

><p>Christy's phone rang. It was Gerald. She answered it with shaky hands. "Yes?"<p>

"I'm in the lobby, are you done yet?" He said impatiently.

"Yes." She croaked as she wiped her eyes. She hung up on him and shivered. People in the elevator stared at her, but no one asked her if she was all right.

_Oh, why does it hurt so much? Why does it feel so wrong? Why do I still wish I were up in his arms? _She rubbed her empty arms and bounced impatiently as the door opened. Gerald was waiting outside the elevator for her.

He took her by the arm. "Lets go." He eyed her suspiciously as they got into the car. "Are you crying?"

"Yes!" She snapped. "Why shouldn't I be?" Emotions began to break over her like a tidal wave. "Have you ever had to tell someone you loved that you never wanted to see them again? And you only said that because you love them so much you'd do anything to protect them?"

"Calm down." He said as she exploded.

"I can't calm down!" She said as she shook her head. "It's a mistake! I know I told him it could never be! It's a stupid mistake! I love him! You've known that for a while now. I want him and I need him."

"I need you and I'll do whatever it takes to keep you." He grabbed her arm. "Christy, he's not worth it."

"Why? Is it his face? His attitude? It's people like you who cause him to retaliate like that! It's why he needs me! I've killed him!" Gerald slowly released her arm. "Can't you see that? I've killed his soul. He loves me, and I rejected him." She pulled out her cell phone. "I've got to see him. Right now, I feel so empty and…alone."

"you'll get over that." Gerald snapped as he snatched her cell and pitched it out the window. She screamed as it shattered somewhere on the road, destroying all the memories they had together."Let's not talk anymore before one of us says something that we'll regret."

"I all ready did." She settled back in her chair. "I'll be ready for rehearsals."

"I'll be watching you two." He said sharply.

"Oh I have no doubt of It." She shot back. "But I'm warning you...Erik will not give up!"

"We're going stop in somewhere." he said.

"I'm not hungry."

"For a drink."

"I want to go home." She snapped. "I don't want to go anywhere with you! I don't even want to be seen with you tonight! If you take me anywhere, I swear I will make a scene!"

"Fine." He said. She thought she saw hurt flash in his eyes for a moment. "Be ready tomorrow."

"Fine." She bit her lip and remained silent the rest of the way home. Before she got out of the car, Gerald took her hand and put a silver ring with a pink rose quartz stone and forced it on her finger. She twisted it as nausea flooded her stomach.

"Wear it from now on. that way," Gerald said firmly. "he'll know that you're mine."

She didn't say anything. Somehow she hoped, that deep in his heart, Erik knew that she was his.

_Please, God, let him know._

As she turned back to the house, she then realized what song had been playing on the radio. What hurts the most. Artist: Cascada. _What hurts the most was being so close and watching you walk away. And never knowing what could have been and not seeing that loving you is what I was trying to do._


	14. This isn't Heaven

Chapter Fourteen

This isn't Heaven

Christy remained silent throughout breakfast and the drive to the theatre. She was silent while last minute alterations were made to her gowns. She felt nothing at all for she was nothing. When she came out on stage for her warm up, her heart stopped when she saw Erik. He studied her, as if he were trying to read her thoughts.

Gerald poked her. "He's not teaching you anymore."

"Miss Butler," Erik said in a cross and grumpy voice that she hadn't heard since the day she met him. "over here now please."

She obeyed and ignored Gerald. She avoided his eyes and picked up the music at the piano. "Wishing you were somehow here again' I see."

"Yes." He leaned forward and pointed at some lines he'd outlined. "Pay special attention to these places." He glanced around and saw that Gerald was talking to the director. "What happened last night Christy? What was said that caused you to change your mind?"

She gripped the paper tightly. "I can't say it. If…Gerald even heard us talking together. It'd be bad."

He stepped back and made gestures that suggested that he was explaining something. "But if it looks like it's perfectly business, he won't know. You shocked me so much, words left my mouth." He stepped behind her and pointed to a spot on the music. "Now they're back, and I've got dozens of questions."

"Erik, please." She begged as he ran his hand down her arm. "Don't."

"Christy, please." He begged. "I deserve to know what was said. I'll find out even if I have to keep after you." His voice grew darker. "even if I have to start stalking you."

"Christy," Gerald said as he came up to her. Erik stepped away and Gerald placed his arm around her waist. She shuddered inwardly but tried not to show any emotion on her face. Once glance at Erik's face confirmed that he knew something was wrong.

Gerald held up her hand that had the ring he'd bought for her. "We're officially engaged now." He kissed her and she fought the urge to where his lips touched.

"Congratulations." Erik acknowledged her though. "You look very happy."

She trembled slightly under his gaze and turned to Gerald. "Did you want something?"

"Yes. The director said that later today he'd like to run through phantom of the opera one more time, he was thinking of putting some more smoke and blue lights. Are you warmed up for it?"

She looked at Erik. "Am I warmed up enough for it?"

"If your heart's in it." He said as he pinned her with a look that made her heart stop. "Then you know if you're ready."

Gerald took her by the arm and hastily whisked her away. "Don't forget," he hissed. "that if you break down and his face will wind up a sensation for the world."

"I haven't." She yanked her arm away and shot him a withering look. "And keep your hands off me!"

Gerald let go of her and leaned close. "You better get used to it. Especially by the time I carry you into our bridal suite." He pressed a kiss on her cheek. "I'll be looking forward to the moments that follow."

"Never!" She hissed. "I'll never…be…yours."

"Who says you have to agree?" He grinned. "Once you're married, you're mine. To do with as I please!"

She glared at him. "Then….you'll have to rape me. Every single night."

"You'll get used to it." He said, running his finger down her arm. "Later love." He smirked before walking away.

Disgusted, she wiped off his touch and shuddered as she rethought the last part of his sentence. Nausea built over in her and she moaned in torture as she visualized his hands clutching her; his lips over hers and his body inside hers.

"I saw that." Erik said in her ear. She jumped and spun around. "What is it?"

"Nothing." Her hands shook as she fumbled for a way to change the subject. She pointed to a spot in the music. "I see you want me to put more vibrato here. Wouldn't it be better here?"

"Christy," he turned her around. "something's wrong. You don't wipe the kiss of a man you're going to marry. Only of a man you can't stand. But why…would you marry a man…you can't stand?" He studied her and she dropped her gaze. "You're being forced to marry him, aren't you?" She spun away and he spun her back. "I know it Christy. I know you."

"Can this wait? We're rehearsing now. We should be focused on our performances." She pulled away and closed her eyes for a moment, trying to regain composure. "Nothing else matters. Just pleasing the audience. Remember?"

"Fine, use my words against me." He leaned closer. "I almost broke you that time, I will next time. every time you look upset, I'll be behind you."

"So what?" She hissed. "I'm no angel! Even angels have a right to some privacy! Leave me!"

He walked away and his voice filled the room. A new song she hadn't heard before.

Curious, she walked towards the piano to examine the music. The song was called this isn't heaven, by Rogers and Hammerstein from the 1962 version of State Fair. She remembered when she first heard Bobby Darin sing it. She loved it. She put the paper down and picked up her music to study it.

_this isn't heaven, who needs it. This is the earth and you. You're not an angel, who wants one? You in the flesh will do. _She moaned and clenched her hands tight, rumpling the paper badly. _you're so real, I'm reeling. Who called you divine? _Eric stepped towards her and his voice pounded in her brain._ Watch me walk across the ceiling shouting, "you're mine! You're mine!" This isn't heaven; so what? You're not an angel, no you're not. _

She tried to move, but he moved with her, pining her against the piano. she dropped her gaze and studied the music that blured before her eyes. Y_ou're mine, you're mine. _He was right. She was his. His breath tickled her neck and she closed her eyes for a moment.

Imagining him, in all the situations Gerald had described with her. Her spirit lifted for a moment, then her hand felt the ring Gerald bought her and all hopes crashed. She hardened her heart and stopped her ears to Erik. She couldn't and wouldn't give in. but she was beginning to bend under the pressure and she'd only seen him five minutes. His music, was working through the chinks of steel around her.

* * *

><p>Erik studied Christy's face for the thirteen millionth time before glancing at Gerald who had been practially gloating all day. He gloated at him, but watched Christy and him as if he were afraid of something. He probably was afraid of Christy doing something. But what it could be he couldn't imagine.<p>

Chrisyt. His Christy. Something was wrong with her.

She stayed as far as possible from him during their warm up routines. When she chose her warm up song, instead up choosing an opera one. She requested carrie underwoods previous hit, just a dream. The emotion she sang in the chorus hit him so hard that he'd approached her again. Gerald, once again, dragged her away.

Christy checked her mike before starting to sing. She started off fine, but she sounded…empty. The song was depressing, but she sounded as if she was fighting back tears. He peered closer at her and could see that her eyes were sparkling. As the song progressed the emotion in her voice grew. When the song ended, she was really crying as she sank to the floor. From where he stood, he could see her knuckles were white as she clasped the 'bars' on the 'iron gate.' the tears that rolled down her eyes were real.

That was the last straw. He was going to find out what had happened last night if he had to beat it out of her.

He descened the wall he was standing on quickly, ignoring his cue.

"That's your cue!" Mr. Starr protested.

Erik stalked towards her and grabbed her by the arm. She let out a sharp cry as he dragged her by the arm towards his dressing room.

"Erik!" She cried. "What-what are you doing?"

"You'll find out." He snapped.

"Unhand her!" Gerald shouted from behind them. He could hear him following them, and felt the stares of the cast and crew.

He ignored him and pushed Christy into the room. She gasped as she stumbled forward landing on the cot in the corner. he spun around and locked the dressing room door. Gerald pounded it and continued yelling at them.

"Quiet!" He barked as he shoved the key back in his pocket. He crossed his arms and glared at her. "Now, you've got a lot of expaining to do!"


	15. I'll never stop loving you

Chapter Fifteen

I'll never stop loving you

"Explaining?" She stared at him oh so innocently. "There is nothing to explain."

"Really?" He frowned.

He walked towards Christy who, hastily swiped her tears as she stood up, "I'm all right Erik. really." She pushed past him, her eyes on the floor. "You really shouldn't create a scene like this." He slammed his hand against the doorframe and she jumped. "Erik?"

"Save the acting for the stage Christy." He grabbed her by the arm and spun her around. "You're not doing that good a job. You can't fool me." He took her by the shoulders and shook her, "I know you're not in love with Gerald."

"You're hurting me!" She cried out.

"And you're killing me!" He shouted at her. She blinked and turned away. "Tell me now! Christy, tell me now!"

"There's nothing wrong!" She screamed back.

"Liar!" He thundered. "I'm not going to see you fighting back tears for our first performance together. Look at me!" She obeyed reluctantly. Her lips held a simpering pout, but she refused to look him in the eye. They looked beyond and behind him. "I know something's wrong. Now tell me, what is it?"

"It's nothing!" She insisted. He could see he was close to breaking though. Her clenched hands and watery eyes confirmed it. "Please, believe it." She dropped her gaze, she couldn't lie to him anymore. Her heart was tired of lying.

"Really? Then why don't I believe it?" He yelled.

"You must!" She burst out. "Please, it's better this way!"

"Better for you?" He asked. "Because it can't be better for me."

"It is!" She gasped and covered her mouth. Oh, why did he have to break her down so easy?

"Really?"

"It wasn't meant to be." She protested feebly. "It was just a…brief fling."

"A brief fling?" He scoffed. "If it was, then tell me that you didn't mean anything you said to me. tell me! Tell me you lied when you said you loved me! You lied when you said you did!" He shook her again as she looked away. "tell me that all my kisses made you coil in disgust. Tell me all that happened was a lie! You were using me to get what you want, you'd have done anything to get where I put you now!"

she kept shaking her head as she looked up at the ceiling. Her eyes were clenched tight but the tears were seeping through. He knew he was hurting her, but he had to. He saw her bite her lip to keep from blurting the truth out.

He shook her again, "Tell me that you love Gerald more than anything in the world! It's sheer heaven whenever he kisses you! You've been dreaming of your wedding night, with him in your arms, not me! His lips on yours, not mine!" Her body began shaking. "Him making love to you, not me! You can't wait until you bear his child! The child with his face, the perfect face. Not my face on the child's!"

"Stop it!" She screamed. "Stop it!" She leaned into his chest and cried as she sank onto the cot. "Just stop it."

"Tell me." He said gently. He knelt and wrapped his arms around her.

"All right. I'll tell you." She sobbed for a moment and he could hear people gathering outside the door. "How could… you think that…of me? Everything you said…I want…with you and more. I never lied until…last night…I swear it." She hiccoughed. "I-I was trying to protect you."

He held her face and made her look at him. "From what?" He spoke softly now. "I can take care of myself."

"Mom and Gerald…said they'd expose you to the press. I didn't want that for you. People chasing you," she made a pained face. "trying to rip off your mask. You blew up at me when I did that. Now that surgery…can't help."

"Christy, Christy." He shook her gently. "that was for me to decide, not you." he wiped her tears away and looked deep in her eye. "I'm….deeply touched that you'd do such a stupid, foolhardy thing for me. Marry someone you don't love."

"I didn't want to." She sniffled and cleared her throat. "I would have died if it'd help you."

"Don't you dare die now. do you think I could live without you? I was lonely all my life; I need somebody. Can you imagine what it would be like if I never knew you?" He tilted her chin up, gently rubbing his thumb across it. "I've been waiting for a girl like you to come into my life for a long time and I'm not about to let you go so soon. you're mine."

"But Gerald." She whispered.

"Gerald can go …jump in the lake." He declared as he pulled her up. "I don't care about my face as much as your happiness. One of these years, I will be able to pay for the surgery and I'll be normal again. But if you marry Gerald, you're stuck with him. If he makes you happy, I'll step aside. If you aren't don't marry him. Even if you're trying to save me." he took off his mask and after gazing at it for a moment, threw it behind him. He held her left hand and looked at the ring. "we don't need to hide behind these anymore."

Christy looked at the mask on the floor before taking the ring off her finger. It clinked on the floor and she looked up at him with red eyes. He exhaled and eagerly enfolded her in his arms. Christy clung to him as she sobbed tears of relief. Erik clung to her as he kissed various places on her face.

"I don't blame you for being scared." He pulled her closer to him. "I was scared too. I couldn't actually believe that a face like yours, could love my face everyday and mean it."

"I do. I don't want you to stop." She begged as her fingers dug into his back as if she were afraid he'd vanish into thin air. "Don't let me go."

"I won't." He promised. "I love you Christy."

"I know. I know." She shuddered. "I want to stay with you."

He groaned. "Stop talking so I can kiss you."

She did, he could taste the salt from her tears and feel her body tremble under his touch. He felt Christy stand on tiptoe and her hands traveled up to his face. He lifted her up off her feet and pressed her against him. It felt so right, he could kiss her forever, right there.

He barely registered his dressing room door flew open and Gerald stood there in the doorway with the cast behind him. Everyone gaped at their passionate embrace, several people decided to mind their own business. But many were interested in the conflict between the three main stars.

Gerald stomped forward and yanked Christy away. "I warned you." He said. "One more slip up and he's history." He gave Christy a push towards the door.

He reached for Christy and pulled her towards him. "I suggest if you have any more threats to make, you make them to me, not to her!" He noted Gerald's clenched fist. He caught it. "Now, we'll all just calm down!"

"Please." Christy begged. "Don't fight."

"I don't intend to." Gerald said. "it wouldn't be fair."

"Yeah. It'd be a shame to break your neck before your performance. Is that clear?" Gerald nodded reluctantly as Erik released his hand. "Everything, returns to normal. We'll have to push all differences aside and act as if nothing's happened. We'll resume this…conflicting problem after the show."

Christy nodded. Erik extended his hand and Gerald hesitantly took it. He shook it and squeezed. "I'll be waiting, after curtain call." He turned to Christy. "With my father unless you decide!" He released Erik's hand and stalked out of his dressing room.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Starr said. "Now that the _backstage_ show is over, a five minute break. After that, everyone get back to your places!"

Christy laughed and wiped her eye. She looked back at him and stepped closer for a hug. As his arms enfolded her waist, she whispered. "Whatever happens tonight, I want you to know that I love you, very much."

"I know that Christy."

He followed her back to the piano. She pulled out some sheet music and glanced at him. "Play this for me?"

"Sure." He glanced at the title. 'I'll never stop loving you'. His fingers flew across the piano and she sat with her back against the keys. Her lovely voice filled the now empty theatre.

_I'll never stop loving you, whatever else I may do. My love for you, will live 'til time itself is through. I'll never stop wanting you, and when forever is through. My heart will beat, the way it does each time we meet. The night doesn't question the stars that appear in the skies. So why should I question the stars that appear in your eyes? Of this I'm more than just sure. My love will last and endure. I'll never, _she rested her hand on his arm and gazed at him._ No, I'll never stop loving you_

Erik stopped the piano and turned towards her. lovely tears dribbled down her cheeks. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek before standing up and leaving the stage. He exhaled and gripped the edge of the piano tightly. At that moment, he decided that the time had come.

He'd ask her to marry him.

Tonight.


	16. Share with me, one love, one lifetime

Chapter Sixteen

Say you'll share with me, one love, one lifetime

"Finally, our absolutely first performance." Erik commented as he rearranged his red cloak across his shoulders. "Am I going to be glad to be out of this tuxedo."

"You looked very phantomish." She giggled as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "You know you love wearing it."

He sighed. "You're right. I will miss these moments. are you nervous?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Good." He said as he stuck his hand in his pocket. "you're brilliant tonight. Radiant."

"So are you."

"Tell me," he asked. "Were you really crying during music of the night, or was that an act?"

"I was really crying." She said. "And how about you? I could tell you weren't acting during the all I ask of you reprise. I could hear the anger and tears in your voice."

"Ok," he said sticking his in his pocket again. "we bring out the best in each other."

what's with that pocket?" she asked. "you've been checking it through the entire first act. I don't think the audience has noticed yet, but remember, there are some people who study every actor's move."

"Oh," he said somewhat nervously. "it's…a surprise."

She stared. "You're nervous?" She laughed as he nodded. "Don't be. Nothing can go wrong."

He held her gaze. "That depends…on you."

"On me?"

"Have you decided?" He asked seriously.

Her smile faded, "I don't know Erik. Honest. I don't want to have any regrets."

"What regrets?"

"Like…if I married you and knowing I had a chance to protect you, but didn't do it. Or…if I married Gerald, was miserable my whole life, but I knew you were safe."

"Don't think about me or Gerald." He said gently. "Think of yourself. What do you want?"

"Two minutes to curtain!" Mr. Starr yelled.

They both made their way towards the stage. She wondered what Erik's surprise could be. Gerald had been polite, other than shooting smoldering glances at her off stage. they were able to make the audience believe that nothing was wrong.

As she expected, Erik brought the audience to tears in the finale. The tension in last number was oppressive. It grew when Erik slipped a real ring on her hand instead of the fake one.

Her emotions were hidden, but she was scared. She knew exactly what he meant. When she came to return to ring, she deviated from the script. She leaned forward and kissed him once again on the mouth. He stared at her.

He ad libbed, "I love you!" She pressed her hand over her mouth and slowly made her way off the stage. She had to let him know. "I love you!" He yelled after her twice more.

She froze on the stage. Gerald jerked on her arm. She stood rooted to the floor, but the words had been pounded into her flowed out. _Say you'll share with me. One love one lifetime._

Gerald's grip on her tightened. _Say the word and I will follow you._

Her gaze fell to Erik, on the floor, crying into the veil. Her heart pounded. She wanted him. She wanted everyone to know that he was loved.

_Share each day with me._ EriK stood up, tears in those mismatched blue eyes. _Each night._ Her voice broke and she couldn't continue. "I can't!" She spun around, ran towards EriK.

Gerald yelled after her. "Christy!"

It sounded like Christine almost. EriK turned around just as she threw her arms around him. The audience gasped, murmured, for every phantom of the opera fan knew this was not how the story ended.

"I choose you." She assured him as he lifted her up in the air. "I choose you!"

Tears were streaming down her face, when he sang his last line. _You alone can make my song take flight! My life, my love, my music of the night! _

Erik grabbed Christine and they ran on the opposite edge of the stage. Everyone was staring at them and whispering backstage. Mr. Starr had no words, he could only stare at those two and wonder if they'd managed to ruin his opening night.

The curtain call was long and they peppered each other with kisses. He scooped her up and raced onto the stage with her in his arms. "Christy," he said in his phantom voice. "my Christy."

"I love you Erik." She said as she waved at the audience and they shrieked.

Half of the audience was on their feet The audience applauded for almost five minutes. Her mother and Amanda were in the front row. She smiled and waved at them. Amanda gave her thumbs up and tossed her a single pink rose. Erik set her down and she picked up from the stage. She waved at them and Erik took it from her, setting it by the footlights. Taking her by the hand, he pulled her towards the edge of the stage, tugging off her ring.

She frowned as Erik placed a single unbloomed red rose in her hand. "Erik?"

Suddenly all the lights went out except for a red, pink and white spotlight that shown on Erik and her. All the applause stilled.

He held out his hand to Christy. He inhaled audibly as she slowly put her hand in it. She took it and turned to Erik. He nodded to the orchestra leader and stuffed the ring back in his pocket. She stared at him as, All I ask of you, began to fill the air.

Erik squeezed her hand and began to sing very gently. _Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Keep me, save me from my solitude. Say you need me with you, here beside you. Anywhere you go let me go too. _

He nodded as he knelt on one knee. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box! She gasped along with the audience as he opened it and inside was a beautiful diamond and ruby wedding ring.

"Will you marry me Christy," she stared at him in shock, adoration, horror and love. "and be _my _Christine for the rest of our days?"

The audience and cast screamed and applauded. Her mouth dropped open as he continued singing. He wasn't merely singing the words. He was asking and pleading with her in such and emotion that no other singer could have sung with. More emotion than she'd ever heard him give, and it was all for her.

She clapped her hand over her mouth. _Christy, that's all I ask of you. _This was what she'd been waiting for all her life. He even got on his knee, just like she wanted. He'd given her the dream proposal of her life. She wasn't going to say no to the love of her life.

_Say you'll share with me one love one life time."_ she burst out with such passion that Erik started and almost lost his balance. She caught a hold of his hand and steadied him as he stood up. _"Say the word and I will follow you! _

"Yes!" she said between her line as tears filled her eyes.

_Share each day with me each night each morning. S_he held out her left hand. Tears ran down her face as he put the ring on her finger. she caressed his face lovingly as she peered deep into his eyes. _Say you love me."_

He caught both her hands and pressed on kissed them. _ You know I do. _

She joined him in singing. _Love me, that's all I ask of you._

As the music crescendo, Erik pulled her into his arms and spun her around. She laughed and cried as the audience and cast applauded, cheered and whistled. Gerald angrily stalked off the stage. Erik kissed her on the lips and her cheeks heated as she clung to him.

He set her on the ground and they separated in time to sing the bridge with her. _Anywhere you go let me go too! Love me, that's all I ask of you._

The audience screamed and doubled the applause. Erik pulled her up in his arms gently pressed a kiss to her forehead. She clung to him and smiled at the audience as he stepped back and the curtain rang down.

Erik set her down and hugged her. The cast pounded them on the back and congratulated them. She didn't notice them. There was only Erik. Tears of joy ran down her face.

"I love you." He said as kissed away each tear.

"I love you too." She choked. "Is this why you didn't propose? Was this the special plan?"

"Yes." He pulled back and gently ran his thumb over her mouth. "I told you… the last performance is always the best. That's true but,…I couldn't wait any longer."

"Ohh Erik." She grabbed ahold of his face and kissed him deeply again.

"I told you there'd be a story!"

They broke the kiss as all eyes swiveled over to Gerald, who stalked forward with his father and several guys with cameras. They immediately began snapping pictures of Erik and her. She felt her heart drop and dread fill her.


	17. The final threshold

Chapter Seventeen

The final threshold

Christy stepped into his side and held him tight.

"Gerald my boy this a great scoup!" The older man said. "The public just adore love stories like this. The happily ever after stories! And that proposal, thank goodness we got permission to film this! This will be the talk of the town."

"That's just the icing on the cake!" Gerald said. "His face is horribly deformed like that phantoms."

All clicking cameras stopped nad Christy' heart with it. Her arms went around Erik's waist protectively and gripped him tight.

"It'd make another great human intrest story." Gerald crowed.

"Is that so?" Mr. Roberts asked. His eyes roved over her, studying her. "Hello Christy. Nice to see you again." He frowned slightly. "I guess you're not marrying my son after all?"

She nodded and shot Gerald a glare. "So I told him….days ago."

"She's just feeling pity for this monster!"

"How dare you!" Chirsty said.

"Shut up!"

Erik opened his mouth to speak when, Gus, the makeup man stepped forward. "excuse me." He said. "there's nothing wrong with his face. I do such a good job, that it fooled him."

Christy stared at Erik. He kept his face rigid.

"It's real." Gerald burst out. "Christy said so herself. Ask her!"

Before she could answer, Gus interrupted. "You don't believe me!" He turned to Erik. "Take off the mask, see for yourself."

To their surprise Mr. Starr stepped forward, "I can vouch for him and I won't stand for any of this!"

"It's all right!" Erik said.

Mr. Roberts stepped forward. "May I?" Erik nodded as he removed his mask. Mr. Roberts ran his hand down his face. As she held her breath, the makeup on Erik's face smuged. Mr. Roberts stared at Erik, then her for a moment. Erik pulled at his face and it tore. She muffled a gasp, she knew makeup well enough to know that's what it was. The other man turned and glared at Gerald.

"You're delusional!"

She exhaled and closed her eyes.

Gus burst in again. "I suspect that in his jealously he fantasized things."

Gerald opened his mouth but the elder man cut him off. "That's enough! I'll deal with you later." He waited until Gerald had left the room before turning. "My apologies. I never wanted you and Gerald to marry anyway. My congragualtions." he leaned closer and whispered. "I also don't enjoy exploiting just recently engaged couples. Especially those who get engaged in…such a grand manner."

"Thank you." Erik breathed.

"Don't mention it." He leaned forward conspiritally. "Like most phantom fans, I also think Christine should have chosen the phantom. In this case, she did. You look happier with this guy than your ever did with Gerald. Don't worry, I'll take care of …Raoul, myself."

She exhaled. "Thank you."

Mr. Roberts turned back to Erik. "If you don't mind putting your mask on, could we get a few more pictures? You'll be paid for the story of course."

Eric smiled. "No I don't mind."

He pulled out his check book and scrawled a number on it. He tore out the check, folded it, then handed it to them. "Pleasure doing business with you."

Christy took the check and examined it. She clapped her hand over her mouth as tears filled her eyes.

"What is it?" Erik asked.

She shakily handed the check to him and he gasped as well. "Oh my word." His hands shook as he turned to her. "Five thousand."

She cried as he caught her around her wiast and spun her around. The photographers captured the happy moment of course. In a few moments it was over, as they walked away, Christy hugged him.

"How'd that happen?"

"I suspected something like that would happen. Gus was perfectly willing to help. So he put on a little extra makeup. But what I didn't count on was Mr. Roberts reaction."

Gus shrugged. "Consider it my wedding gift."

"Wedding." She exhaled. "That word never sounded so wonderful before. She smiled and wrapped her arms about him tighter. "Oh, I can't wait."

"Tell me about it." He said. "I can't wait to make you my wife."

She purred and gripped him closer. "Mmmhh, neither can I."

* * *

><p><em>Two months later,<em>

* * *

><p>Christy adjusted her veil and turned to Amanda. "How do I look?"<p>

Amanda surveyed her briefly, "lovely. I'm going to film EriK's reaction so you'll be able to reflect on it. Gus is going to film you entering the theatre. I'll fix it so it moves like a real movie."

"Thank you." She exhaled as she heard 'Love never dies' play on the organ. "What's that about? That's supposed to be the bridal march!"

"Err, Erik has another on of his famous surprises. Believe me, you'll love it." She took her full skirts and hurried to the exit with her following. She waited until it was her turn to walk onto the stage.

She tightened her grip on her red roses, peered around the corner, and gaped. The lair stage was decorated with richly colored streamers of red and gold. All the guests wore outfits from 'Phantom of the Opera'. Erik was in his tuxedo and his mask on.

She stepped onto the red carpet leading to the altar, strewn with white petals. Eric turned and his mouth dropped. She walked slowly, in beat with the music.

She couldn't resist singing along with the organ. Erik stepped away from his position stood directly across from her. His rich voice filled the room as he held out his hand for hers. She took it and he pulled her up alongside him. They held each other's gaze until finishing the final note together.

"I hope you don't mind." He whispered. "But the music did help our romance."

She shook her head. "I don't mind. every time I hear these songs, memories play in my mind."

As they spoke their vows, music of the night played. As they shared their first dance as man and wife, Erik sang, 'All I ask of you' to her. During a brief lull, he pulled her close and whispered in her ear. "I love you Mrs. Wilson."

"I love you Mr. Wilson."

He asked. "We never discussed pet names."

She didn't have to think hard. "Chrissy: for everyday use. Dearest: for when you're happy. Lover: but only for special occasion, like tonight."

He kissed her chin. "What shall I call you when I'm upset? Christine daae?"

"No." She laughed. "Christine Daae for when you're kidding. Darling: for when you're upset."

"Darling?" He laughed. "Are you kidding? Why not Mrs. Wilson?"

"I love my name." She explained. "Use Mrs. Wilson, for when you're overflowing with happiness or with love for your other half."

"Like now," he said as he leaned forward. "Mrs. Wilson?"

He kissed her forehead, nose, cheek then mouth. One of her hands inched up and removed the mask. It fell to the floor with a clunk.

She smiled as he pulled back. "When I'm dancing with my husband. I want to see both sides of him. always."

He spun her around and everyone laughed and cheered. "You alone can make my song take flight." He rubbed his nose against hers. "My life, my love, my music of the night!"


End file.
